New Beginnings: The Prequel
by Kit Winchester
Summary: AU: Pre-Apocalypse / New Origins. Being with Lyla Dixon was like playing with fire. She had two over-protective brothers and a mouth that could take a strip off any man. She was the last person Shane Walsh would have thought he'd fall in love with, but he was quickly learning he'd do anything for his Lil Bird.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see in this story other than obvious original characters such as Lyla Dixon and any other original characters you may meet, as well as any original plots and story arcs.**

 **I've been working on this story on and off since 2011 and I'm finally, _blessedly_ , ready to share it. This is sort of AU but only because I'm messing around with everybody's hometown. This is Pre-Apocalypse and this is going to be a short 5 chapter story, giving the new backstory to MY story, _New World: The Walking Dead_ , that I will be uploading after this is complete. **

**This is obviously a Shane-centered story and no, Shane never goes crazy.**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter One** _  
One year before outbreak_  
 _July 2009  
2:30 AM, Friday  
Kings County, Georgia _

"You just moved back yesterday and I already have to come to bail your ass outta jail?" The young woman asked with a fiery, ice-colored gaze. "I mean, goddammit Merle, I was sleepin'."

The oldest Dixon merely grinned at her while the police officer led him out by his cuffs. "C'mon, Lyla Jane," Merle said teasingly. "I was just catchin' up with my boys. Not my fault things got too rambunctious for King County's PD."

"Ya'll were playing chicken in the street while chucking empty beer cans at cars and other pedestrians," Shane Walsh, the officer who called Lyla about her brother, responded curtly. "Merle, things were nice and quiet with ya gone."

"That's why I came back," Merle told him, holding up his cuffed wrists. "Gotta give ya somethin' to do. Now how about taking ole Merle's hand out these cuffs now that my bond is paid."

No, Merle came back because he got evicted from his apartment in Atlanta and Daryl was nice enough to let Merle crash with him at his place, so Merle wouldn't interrupt Lyla's day-to-day work activities. Not that Lyla was going to rat out her brother. Instead, she brushed some of her, no doubt wild, black hair out of her face and watched Shane shake his head before reaching into his back pocket, withdrawing the keys.

Shane said, "You're lucky Lyla Jane has a lot of patience." He unlocked one cuff and then the other. "I don't know how she puts up with you and your antics."

"Don't call her Lyla Jane," Merle said, ignoring everything else. "Only I get to call her that and Lyla Jane ain't got no patience."

"Got more than you," Lyla quipped, watching as Merle rubbed his now free wrists. "Now, come on. I gotta get you to Daryl's and I gotta go back to sleep. I have work in three hours."

Shane tilted his head at her, his brown eyes lighting up with curiosity. "Where ya workin' at?"

Merle grinned proudly and put an arm around Lyla's shoulders, his slightly sober gaze moved to Lyla. "Baby sister done finally got her nursing degree and she's a nurse over at the hospital now."

Lyla couldn't help but roll her eyes at Shane's surprised expression, pretty hard to miss that hard jaw drop. Nobody expected much from the Dixons but damn it, it hurt when people seemed to think she was going nowhere. As much as she tried to not let it bother her, it upset her when people thought so lowly of her.

Stripping didn't make her bad and it didn't mean she was going nowhere. It was a means to an end that got her to where she was now, in a nice house with a good job.

"Yeah, well, if I miss my alarm waking me up and I'm late, I won't be working anywhere," Lyla replied, anxious with the look Shane was giving her. "So, let's go. Gizmo is probably worried."

Shane's face scrunched up inquisitively and asked, "Gizmo?"

"Her pussy," Merle answered with an obnoxious laugh.

"Merle!" Lyla scolded, lightly hitting his stomach and frowning up at him. She'd long stopped being embarrassed by Merle's crude language, but for God's sake, Shane was a cop and he was cute. She knew she already looked like an asshole for bailing Merle out of jail, she didn't want to look any worse.

 _Like that's possible._

Shane chuckled lightly and nodded his head. He crossed his impressive arms over his large chest and said, "Classy Dixon."

Unwilling to show how mortified she was, Lyla took Merle's hand in hers and tugged. "Alright, lets go, Bubba."

Losing all interest in Shane, Merle allowed Lyla to lead him out of the station, telling her in a serious tone, "I told you not to call me that in public."

Walking into the cool night air, Lyla ignored Merle and fought the urge to look over her shoulder at Shane. She'd had the biggest crush on him since high school but since she was a freshman when he was a senior, nothing big ever happened. Since Merle had a reputation for being an unruly trouble-maker and Daryl was the silent kid with anger issues, nobody was really lining up to ask her out.

During his and Daryl's graduation, Lyla thought for sure that Shane might have asked her out. She'd been walking out of the bathroom while he seemed to be wandering the halls. They'd had a short conversation about him going to police academy with his best friend, Rick Grimes, and what she was going to do during the summer. Just when she thought he might suggest they stay in touch, Lori Bradshaw walked down the hall. Looking perfect in her blue graduation grown, Lori gave Lyla the fakest smile in existence before dragging Shane away.

"-but then Harry decided that beer cans weren't enough so he whipped out the firecrackers," Merle's obnoxious laugh brought Lyla back to the present, to her reality.

Getting Merle into her small Honda, she closed the passenger door and walked around to her side. Opening the door, Lyla sighed and looked up, eyes widening when she saw Shane staring back at her through the clear doors. A barely there smirk came onto his face before he nodded and turned away.

Rolling her eyes at herself, Lyla got into the car and angrily started the engine while listening to Merle ramble. Hearing her brother talk in his slightly drunken stupor, Lyla sighed and leaned her head back on her head rest as she drove through the silent town streets. This was why she would never be able to be to have a normal relationship with somebody like Shane.

 **/**

 _Harrison Memorial Hospital  
1:00 PM, Friday_

"I hate doing twelve-hour shifts." Lyla complained, stretching her arms over her head. Her pale pink scrubs should have been as black as her mood.

Friend and co-worker, Jamie Wood, grinned sympathetically at her. "I had to do a thirteen-hour one last week," the blonde informed with a wince. "Not easy or fun."

Leaning onto the water cooler in the hallway, Lyla laid her head down, her dark ponytail cascading of the end of the large container of water. "I can't even go on lunch for another fifteen minutes and I've been here since six." She was starving.

Jamie dug into her bright green pockets and held out a peanut butter cup. "Here. I'm leaving in three hours. You need it more than I do." Her pocket vibrated, signaling a patient needed her, and Jamie dug out her room pager. "Duty calls," she joked. "I'll make sure to find you before I leave."

Standing up straight but leaning against the wall, Lyla nodded and waved good-bye to her friend and the blonde soon disappeared around the corner. Eagerly opening up the Reeses candy, Lyla closed her eyes as she bit into the entire chocolate and peanut butter treat, not aware of the coming footsteps.

"Enjoying your snack?"

Lyla's blue eyes immediately opened in shock, only to clash with Shane's familiar dark brown orbs.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Shane told her, a friendly smile on his face.

Swallowing harshly, Lyla coughed. "Can I help you?" she asked, feeling her cheeks turn red and despising herself.

 _You used to take your clothes off and dance in front of men and_ Shane _looking at you has you blushing?_

Rubbing the stubble on his jaw, Shane told her, "I wanted to say sorry, about yesterday."

More than confused, Lyla frowned. "What? Why? If anything, Merle should be apologizing to _me_." She hated having her sleep interrupted.

Shane's brows rose, his forehead creasing. "He didn't?" he asked surprised. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and scoffed. "Why am I not surprised."

"Alright, what did you want to apologize for?" she asked in a short tone. Sure, Merle was an asshole but he was her brother after all. The only people allowed to talk shit about Merle was herself or Daryl.

Shoving his hands in his denim-jeans pocket, Shane looked at her sincerely. "I know that I must have looked like an asshole yesterday. Looking all surprised when I found out you were working here."

Shocked that he seemed to be this self-aware, Lyla crossed her arms defensively. "Yeah, so?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "It's not the first time someone like you has underestimated me."

Releasing a breath, Shane rubbed a hand down his black t-shirt. "This isn't how I wanted this to go."

"Have what go?"

Bashfully smiling, Shane answered, "Asking you out."

Lyla's heart stopped. "Excuse me?"

"Man, I really thought I was better at this." Shane tilted his head at her. "I just wanted to know if I could take you out to dinner tonight."

Lyla's jaw dropped in shock, surely Shane was joking. She crashed her car on her way home and hit her head pretty fucking hard because that would make more sense than Shane asking her out right now.

"Um, I'm sorry, I can't." She replied after a minute. The last thing she needed to do was start dating the cop who was constantly arresting Merle. Talk about embarrassing. Her pride came before her desires.

"Do you work tonight too?" Shane asked with a small frown.

"I can't at all," Lyla told him slowly. "I'm working until six and I' m running on, like, four hours of sleep. I don't think I'd be the best company."

He leaned forward, resting his arm against her head and Lyla felt light-headed from him being so close. "This would be a perfect way for you to relax then. Good food, even better company."

Bringing her hand up to her forehead, she scratched it softly. "Um, yeah, no. I really can't. I'm sorry."

"Is this about Merle or Daryl finding out?"

Spell broken, Lyla pushed Shane away with a scowl. "My brothers don't own me," she responded in a hard voice. "I don't wanna go out with you because _I_ don't want to." In truth, any guy she'd bring home she'd hear an earful from Merle and some smartass remark from Daryl.

It would be ten times worse if she went out with a cop, especially Shane. She didn't wanna lose her brothers to prison as cop-killers.

Lyla narrowed her eyes at Shane, looking at him accusingly. "Why are you asking me out all of a sudden?" It didn't make any sense that Shane would ask her out now, when he basically ignored her aside from when he was around when Merle got booked.

Looking at her playfully, Shane put hand over his heart. "Can't I just ask a beautiful woman out to dinner?"

"Not this one," she replied, crossing her arms and standing up straight. Lyla was more than skeptical. Why, after all these years and all the bail outs, did Shane decide to ask her out now? "Look, if you're looking for an easy lay, contrary to popular belief, I'm not your girl for that. I can hook you up with some that are though."

Shane's dark eyes widened in surprise. "Woah, woah. No, that's not what I was lookin' for." He looked at her earnestly. "Not even close."

Relaxed slightly by his snappy shutdown, Lyla blew out a breath and leaned back against the wall. "Then what are you lookin' for?"

Putting his hands on his hips, Shane gave her a mischievous look. "Alright, listen. I know you like to cause a little mayhem now and then."

Raising a dark brow, and insanely curious, Lyla said, "Proceed with caution."

"My buddies and I are all going out for a group dinner tonight. We're all bringin' dates and I thought this would be a good way to get to know you better." Shane grinned at her, looking at her figure appreciatively before boldly meeting her eyes. "And, Lil Bird, I do believe that you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen. It would be a pleasure showing you off."

Well, damn, put like that, what woman in her right mind would say no to that? Probably a lot of them, but she wasn't a normal girl. "You're paying," she said calmly instead. "And picking me up and dropping me off because I'm not trying to waste my gas."

Instead of being turned off, Shane merely grinned and replied, "What kind of gentleman would I be if I made my date drive herself and pay?"

"Not a very good one." Lyla said, standing up when she felt her pocket vibrate. Taking the pager out of her pocket and looking at the room number, she sighed.

"When do you get off?" Shane asked, taking a step closer to her, his male scent enveloping her senses.

She put the pager back in her pocket and answered, "Six."

"I'll be at your house to pick you up at six-thirty, then," he responded, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Make sure you change into something casual but shows off yours legs. They drive me crazy."

Her jaw dropped for the second time in less than ten minutes at Shane's statement. Shane laughed lightly and took a few steps back. "I'll see ya later."

A million questions ran through her head but, looking at Shane's retreating form, Lyla called out. "You don't know where I live."

Shane chuckled but didn't turn around to look at her. "I'll pick you up at six-thirty."

 **/**

 _6:45 PM_

The goddamn traffic made him fifteen minutes late. He knew he should have left earlier but he had lost track of time at his grandmother, Jean's, house. The old woman meant well, but she took her hour weekly visits with her only grandson seriously.

Anxiously whipping in beside the small Honda, Shane took in the small two-story house just outside of town. Shane was ashamed to admit he had been surprised that she owned a house and wasn't renting out a trailer. He was quickly learning that nothing was as it seemed with Lyla Dixon. Since it was Burger & Brew Night at Shane and his co-worker's favorite restaurant, they'd all decided to get together with their dates and catch up outside of work.

One problem, Shane had no idea who to ask without it looking like he just chose _somebody_ so he didn't look pathetic in front of Lori. Since they ended their secret affair a month ago, Shane had been keeping his distance from the she-devil. However, the last outing they'd had as a group two weeks ago Shane had gone solo and Lori looked a little too pleased with the fact.

So, who better to bring to dinner than Lyla Dixon? Shane knew for a fact that Lori had always had something against the younger woman. He could understand why she'd be insecure; Lyla was a total babe, long black hair, big blue eyes, a nice full set of pink lips. Not to mention she had a body _built_ to please a man.

It would _not_ be a chore to have a woman that beautiful on his arm all night.

The raven-haired woman back on his mind, Shane ran a hand through his dark brown hair one last time, before exiting his car. He smoothed down his dark blue button-down shirt while he walked through the small pathway to the door, looking at the growing daisies on the sides.

Ringing the door bell, Shane put his hands in his black pant pockets and waited. Cocking his head to the side when he heard disheveled movement, Lyla's voice called out, "One minute!"

A moment later the door opened and Shane didn't know how he kept his jaw from dropping at the sight of her. Wearing a sleeveless little black dress and black-open toed pumps, Lyla's cleavage was tasteful but oh-so-clearly there. Her legs were long and slender, Shane's imagination putting them around his waist while he'd be balls deep inside her.

"Sorry, I had to put Gizmo in the bedroom or else he'd try and run out," Lyla explained, drawing Shane's attention to her beautifully made up face and curled hair. "He usually comes back after a few minutes, but I didn't feel like chasing after him in these shoes."

Forcing himself not to sigh in disappointment when Lyla pulled a jean jacket over her dress, Shane just grinned at her, maintaining eye contact. "Sounds like an adventurous fellow."

Putting her slim black, long-strapped purse over his shoulder, Lyla closed the door behind her and walked with Shane to his car. "So, where are you taking me? I hope it's somewhere good if you're making me go out after working twelve hours."

Shane walking a little quicker to pull open the passenger door for her, a gentlemanly smile on his face as he held her hand while she got in. "Down over to Harmony's Bar and Grill," he answered her before he closed the door and walked over to his side and got in.

"Damn, I haven't been there in years," Lyla said, crossing her legs while she buckled up. "I don't think I've ate a burger in, like, three months."

"Ah, Lil Bird, they got the best burger and beer around," Shane told her enthusiastically, casting her a side glance. "Place is usually pretty expensive but every other Friday they slash their prices."

"Lil Bird?" Lyla asked but then shook her head. "Wait, so who exactly is going to be here?"

 _Tricky territory. Tread carefully._

Inhaling deeply, Shane kept focus on the road, aware of ocean-blue's staring at him. "Just some buddies and they're significant others from work. I didn't wanna be the one to fly solo and I'd love the opportunity to get to know you better while making everyone in the place jealous that I got the hottest chick to go out with me."

Casting a quick look over to the younger woman in his passenger seat, Shane cursed to himself when he saw her face. Lyla wasn't buying it. Shane didn't know why he wasn't telling her Lori was going to be there, Lyla barely knew Lori, but he just… didn't.

"What aren't you telling me?" Lyla asked immediately, turning her body to face his, a little frown on her face. "Is this a whole 'Punk'd' thing where you say you're taking me out to eat and then ditching me in the middle of nowhere because, if you are, my brothers will be the least of your problems."

"Woah, no. The hell kind of guys you been out with?"

Ignoring his question, Lyla raised her brows. "So, then what aren't you telling me? I'm gonna find out when we get there anyway."

He blew out a breath. "Rick and Lori are going to be there."

Lyla gave him a confused look. "Yeah? So?"

"You knew?" He asked incredulously.

She shrugged as if it were no big deal. "You said 'buddie and their dates". Last I heard, Rick was a buddy and Lori is his date. Why is it a big deal that Rick and Lori are there?"

No way was he getting into this with Lyla on their first date, or ever. Stopping at the red light, Shane looked over at her and gave her a charming grin. "It's not. I just didn't know if you liked Rick and Lori, is all."

Lyla watched Shane carefully while he started driving when the light turned green. Slightly uneasy at being scrutinized, Shane turned up the radio, country music playing slightly louder now.

"Oh, dear God," Lyla suddenly said in a disgusted tone after a few minutes of silence. "You slept with her, didn't you?"

Almost crashing his car, Shane was thankful that no other cars were out and jerked the car back from where it had turned onto the other side of the road. Lyla grabbed the dashboard tightly at the sudden movement.

"What the hell?" She asked angrily. "Are you trying to kill us? Jesus Christ." Lyla blew some hair out of her face. "I'm not gonna tell anybody, you don't have to try and kill me."

Ignoring her sarcasm, Shane asked in a low voice, "What are you talking about?"

Lyla rolled her eyes, fluffing and fixing her hair in the pull-down visor mirror. "I don't care if you slept with Lori. I'm here for the free beer and food. If this is a little game of yours that's your business, not mine."

Pulling into the bars' packed parking lot, Shane released a breath and looked over at Lyla. In a weird way, it was liberating having somebody know his deepest secret, his biggest shame.

"You're not gonna judge me for sleeping with my best friend's wife?"

Lyla laughed, but there was no real emotion to it, and shook her head. "I used to be a stripper and my audience was ninety percent married men," she told him bluntly, pushing the visor up and turned her head to look him. "I don't think I have the right to judge anyone."

Shane watched as she unbuckled her seat belt and he stared at Lyla in bewilderment. "So, we're just gonna go eat?" he asked stupidly. She used to be a stripper?

His kinky side was gonna get the best of him tonight.

This time, Lyla's chuckle was filled with amusement. "We better. I was promised a hot meal and the only thing I've eaten today was a nasty ham and cheese sandwich with some stale Cheetos. I'm ready to eat."

 **/**

 _7:10 PM  
Harmony's Bar & Grill _

Lyla couldn't believe she went from the highest of highs to having Shane ask her out, to the lowest of the lows when he all but said he asked her out tonight to make Lori jealous. Well, lucky for him she didn't like Lori, so she didn't mind messing with her a bit.

And what girl would turn down a free dinner?

"We really don't have to go in if you're uncomfortable," Shane said for the third time since exiting the car. "I understand if you changed your mind."

Sick of the third degree, Lyla put her hands on her hips and turned to Shane. Still only coming up to his chin in her heels, she looked up at him and asked, "Do you not want me here?"

Shane looked startled by her question, his brows drawing together. "What? No. It's just- You shouldn't be acting this way. For fuck's sake, you found out I fucked my best friend's wife and you still wanna go out with me?" he asked her in quiet voice. "I don't get it."

Giving him a teasing grin, Lyla answered, "Free food." And because she wanted to see the look on Lori's face when _Lyla_ sat down at the table as Shane's date. Something she never thought she'd be, even if this wasn't the ideal date scenario.

"Shane, over here!" A feminine voice called out over the bad music and loud chatter.

Shane and Lyla both looked over to where a _large_ corner booth was taken by ten people. A redhead stood up, waving them over. "Is that Diane or Linda? I can never tell the twins apart."

"That would be Diane," Shane answered, his hands dropping down to her waist as he began to walk them over.

Lyla shivered at the feeling of Shane's hands guide her over, biting her lip nervously when she saw the back of Lori and Rick's head. Lyla chose to stay away from Lori. The woman was never outright rude to her but the older brunette always looked down at her.

When they reached the table, everyone's eyes widened in shock when they realized that it was Lyla standing in front of Shane.

"Everyone, I'm sure ya know Lyla," Shane introduced with a big smile. "Lyla, this is, Lam, his wife Joanna. Next to him his Diane and Ralph, Rick and Lori, and Linda and Fred."

"I absolutely love your hair," One red head, Linda, said genuinely, while Shane ushered in Lyla and sat on the outside. "Are those extensions? It's so thick."

"No, no extensions," Lyla answered with a shake of her head, shrugging out of her jean jacket. "I'm cursed with this thick mane." She put her purse in her lap.

"Alright, alright," Shane broke in, putting an arm around her shoulder. "We are not swapping hair tricks. I won't allow it. Now, did anybody see the game last night?"

Immediately, a black straw was thrown at Shane's face by the other redhead, Diane. "We absolutely will swap hair tricks because I guarantee _nobody_ cares about whatever game you're gonna go on about."

Linda chuckled, her gray eyes twinkling with laughter as she leaned over and high-fived her identical twin. "Nice."

"Now speak for yourself, ladies," Rick chimed in, taking a sip of his beer. "The Falcons got a real chance at the Super Bowl this year."

Lam chimed in, "Not if our QB doesn't get his throwing arm back." A droll look came over the older African-American man's face. "Boy couldn't pass for shit last game."

A young waitress came by the table and interrupted the conversation, taking everyone's order one by one until she made it through the line. The young blonde dropped off another round of beers for the table and then scampered through the hectic place.

As the banter continued around them, Lyla took a pull from her beer bottle and almost jumped out of her skin as Shane's mouth brushed her ear. "You're legs are killin' me in this dress, Lil Bird," he whispered softly in her ear. "You keep crossin' 'em, and you're dress keeps goin' a little higher."

Because he was making her _antsy_. Just having him next to her was a euphoric feeling.

Lyla lowered her beer to the table and set her hands in her lap and looked up at him. "That's the second time you've called me that," she said with a small frown. "Why?" Did he call all the women he took out that?

Ugh, total mood killer.

Shane simply grinned at her and played with a strand of hair near her shoulder. "Your hair reminds me of a little Raven bird," he answered in a gravelly voice. "Thought it fit."

Surprised at his thoughtful answer, Lyla's eyes widened and said, "Oh." Which only made him grin wider.

"Have I finally managed to make you speechless?" Shane asker her coyly.

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply with something before a loud cough cut her off. Looking over at Linda, who wanted her and Shane's attention, she grinned at them.

"So," the vibrant woman said, holding onto her boyfriend's hand. "How long has this been going on?" Linda gestured to Shane and Lyla.

"Oh, not long," Lyla answered smoothly. "He's still trying to win me over."

Shane chuckled and smoothly dropped his arm to her leg, caressing her thigh, giving her goosebumps. "Won't be long 'til Lyla's singing my praises."

Diane scoffed, leaning into Ralphs' chest. "Seriously, Lyla, take him down a notch or two."

That statement sent off an idea through Lyla's head. She didn't wanna take Shane down, she loved how cocky and confident he was, what she aspired to truly be. But she did want to take Lori down from her pedestal with Shane. It was like Lyla was the dirty interloper and Lori was a saint.

She needed to fix that.

Lyla just chuckled and the conversation turned away from her and Shane. Talk of a new schedule change at work let Lyla drown out of the conversation and slyly looked at Lori for the first time.

The brunette was tense, sitting rigidly next to her husband while she spoke softly every now and then. She wore a regular dark blouse and jeans, her hair done in a curled half-ponytail. She hadn't put on more than mascara or lip gloss to go out, which Lyla didn't understand. The best part of going out was getting all done up.

Their food arrived shortly after, and Lyla eagerly bit into her well-done burger. Opening her eyes after she swallowed her first bit, she found Shane looking at her with amusement in his dark eyes.

"What?" Lyla asked, carefully wiping her mouth so her lipstick wouldn't smear on her face. "I told you I haven't eaten anything good today." Lyla shrugged, she would never be the girl who ate daintily. She loved food too much.

Shane chuckled at her. "I like a woman who's not afraid to eat." He gave her a hot look, sticking a fry in his mouth. "No inhibitions."

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Lori hadn't spoken directly to Lyla but she did see the older woman checking her out more than once. Lyla had to fight the urge to give a cocky smile. She knew she was a hot, working as a stripper and being an avid hunter had given her a physique she liked to show off. Lyla liked the idea of making Lori second-guess herself. Lori had made Lyla doubt herself numerous times.

Throwing thirty dollars into the middle of the table, Shane stood up with a stretch. "Alright, we gotta get goin."

"Already?" Lori blurted out, blushing slightly after her outburst.

Lyla narrowed her eyes as Shane took Lyla's hand and pulled her up. He answered, "Yeah. Ly's got work in the mornin'. I don't wanna keep her out too late."

"Oh, where do you work?" Rick asked curiously.

Lyla stood uncomfortably. "Over at Harrison Memorial."

Pulling her to his side, Shane held her jacket in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Being a nurse is tiring and she just did a twelve-hour shift today," He explained, Lyla rolled her eyes at Lori's surprised look. "I think she's had enough of people for one day."

Shane wasn't wrong. She usually preferred Gizmo's company over people's.

"It was nice seeing you guys again," Lyla said to Rick and Lori boldly with a friendly smile before turning to everyone else. "It was nice meeting y'all."

After saying their goodbye's, Shane seemed eager to get them out of the, still wild, bar. When she went to take her jacket to put on, he held it just out of her reach teasingly.

"Ya can't expect me to let you cover up something this beautiful," he gestured to her clinging black dress. "With this." Shane held up her jacket.

Blushing at the compliment, Lyla allowed Shane to lead her out of the bar and into the cool night air. "You talk to all girls like this?" She asked, arching a brow as they arrived at his car.

She watched as he opened the passenger door for her and Shane replied, "No, just you, Lil Bird."

 **/**

 _11:15 PM  
Lyla's House _

"I had fun tonight." Lyla stood at her front door with Shane in front of her. He was staring down at her intently, a small grin on his face.

He took one of her hands and in both of his large ones, caressing them softly. "So did I. Have I mentioned you look beautiful?"

Such a charmer.

"Only five times but please keep feeding my ego." Lyla responded casually, heart racing when Shane took a step closer to her.

He raised one hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I should've asked you out sooner." Shane said, still holding her hand in his grip.

Lyla shrugged, internally pleased with the comment. "Whose fault is that?"

In truth, Lyla wished so too. Ever since she was fourteen she knew Shane Walsh was one of the good guys. Sure, he was a bit of a playboy but Shane was always such a gentleman around her. While everyone else at the station gave her looks when she came to bail out Merle, Shane was the only one that didn't make her feel like the loser sister picking him up.

"Certainly yours," Shane answered, ripping her from her thought and she was dumbstruck by the gorgeous smile on his face. "Now, for putting me though some heartache I think I deserve something."

Laughing, Lyla looked up at him with bright blue eyes. "Like what?"

Shane's eyes twinkled as he answered, "A second date."

Before she knew it, Shane's head lowered to hers and he brushed his lips against her. Once. Twice. Holy Shit, Shane was _kissing_ her. Then the hand playing with her hair ended up holding the back of her neck as he pressed his mouth against hers harder. Lyla took her hand from Shane's and entwined them behind his neck as his other hand strayed to her waist.

Just as fast as the kiss started, it ended.

Shane pulled his lips away from her, making Lyla's eyes snap open in confusion. Why had he ended the kiss?

Grinning at her bewildered look Shane leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If you wanna get to second base then I'm afraid we're gonna have to have a second date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see in this story other than obvious original characters such as Lyla Dixon and any other original characters you may meet, as well as any original plots and story arcs.**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two** _  
9 months before outbreak  
Saturday, October 31, 2009_  
 _12:00 PM, Harrison Memorial Hospital_

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A familiar voice said, making Lyla turn away from the filing cabinet.

"Hey," Lyla greeted, coming over to the counter opposite of what Shane stood, looking delicious in his police uniform. "What are you doing here?"

So, over the last three months, Lyla and Shane had been casually seeing each other. Every other week they had dinner with his co-workers and every time they went she still thought the surprise and annoyance in the Lori's demeanor was hysterical. In a surprising twist, Diane and Linda were almost friends with Lyla? Lyla didn't do friends, it seemed impossible with the kind of family she lived in, but just the other week they went _shopping_ together. The twins proved to be playful and mischievous when helping her select lingerie for Shane. Lyla didn't think there was a serious bone in those girls' bodies, she didn't know how they were both cops.

Shane and Lyla hadn't had sex either, not for lack of trying. It was just whenever the mood was right, the phone would ring and Shane would be needed at the station for something or Daryl or Merle would call her and let her know they'd be up for a visit, a.k.a. for food.

Oh yeah and there was that small detail that Merle and Daryl still didn't know she was sort of seeing Shane.

"Thought I'd come and whisk you away for lunch," Shane told her, leaning on the counter. "Wanted to ask you something."

Curiosity getting the best of her, Lyla grinned slowly at him. "You're paying."

Shane winked at her. "Always, baby."

She told a co-worker that she was going on lunch before walking over next to Shane. "I have a half-hour, so how about if we just do sushi?"

"Sounds good, darlin'," Shane replied, resting his hand on the small of her back. "How was your morning?"

Putting her hands in her purple scrubs, Lyla walked through the hospital with Shane. "Long, but I'm used to that. Yours?"

"Some asshole decided it'd be funny to start tee-peeing houses _not_ knowing that it was my grandmother's house and that she's a force to be reckoned with. Somebody called the police because _she_ went chasing after the kids with her cane screeching like a banshee," he told her with a chuckle. "For a ninety-six-year-old woman, she can move pretty fast."

Laughing, Lyla shook her head nostalgically. "Man, I remember when I tee-peed my first house."

Shane looked down at her, amused. "Of course, you do, you little hellion."

 **/**

Throwing her napkin down over her empty plate, Lyla finished chewing the sushi roll in her mouth before asking, "So what'd you wanna ask me?"

Putting down his rice container, Shane looked at her seriously. "Alright, before I ask, just know that, if you don't wanna do it, it's fine."

Rolling her eyes at his dramatic phrasing, Lyla leaned back in the red booth and crossed her arms, giving him a droll look. "Oh my God, just ask."

"How do you feel about costume parties?"

Raising her brows in surprise, Lyla answered, "I went to one. I hopped state lines and ran away to Kentucky when I was sixteen."

Looking insanely curious, Shane's brows drew together and he leaned his arms on the table. "Why'd you run away to Kentucky?"

Not about to be interrogated, Lyla simply grinned. "A story for another time. So, what's this about a costume party?"

She wished she would have known Shane was actually gonna ask her to do something on Halloween. Halloween was always one of her favorite days, especially when she was younger and Merle and Daryl would take her trick-or-treating, before Merle got into drugs or joined the military.

"I know you still feel awkward around Lori," Shane started, making Lyla stiffen. "I don't blame you. But Rick and Lori are throwing a costume party at their house. If you're uncomfortable we don't have to-"

Like Lyla would let Shane go to Rick and Lori's costume party, dateless, and allow Lori to undermine all of Lyla's efforts to progress their relationship. "Free booze?" she cut him off, leaning forward with a pretty smile.

"Well, it wouldn't be a good ole fashioned Halloween party without it, right?" Shane grinned back her a moment later, looking slightly relieved.

"I just wish you would have mentioned it sooner," Lyla said truthfully. "There's not gonna be any good costumes left."

Biting his lip, Shane looked her up and down before boldly meeting her eyes again, making her breath hitch. "Don't worry. I got somethin' I think you're gonna like."

 **/**

 _8:30 PM_

Sitting on Lyla's couch, Shane bounced his leg up and down anxiously while waiting for Lyla to come out from her bedroom. He'd asked her to change into her costume. When she took one look at his she rolled her eyes but he could tell she was more than a little turned on by his Batman costume; he hadn't needed to use the false muscle padding and he could tell how that pleased his girl.

Frowning to himself, Shane realized he had no idea what to call Lyla. He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend, he didn't know how without seeming like an asshole. What was he supposed to say?

 _"Hey, I know this started out as a thing so I didn't look desperate in front of Lori but now I really care about you. Whaddya say we make this official?"_

Even Shane could understand a firm "No" and possible slap.

Besides, he didn't even know if Lyla would go for something more serious. They hadn't had sex, not for his lack of trying and Shane had noticed that she kept their dates a secret from her brothers, something he was grateful for. He just didn't wanna deal with a volatile Merle and pissed-off Daryl.

When a black and brown cat curled onto his lap, Shane pet the little fur ball. He wasn't a cat person but damn if Gizmo wasn't cute little guy.

"Alright, how do I look, _Batman,"_ Lyla called out, coming into his line of vision. She twirled, making her blue skirt sway and the red cape fly behind her. "Anything other than a compliment is not allowed. Wonder Woman is not afraid to kick some ass."

Shane's jaw dropped as he took in the strapless red and blue corset-styled top, her arms each adorning gold wrist cuffs. "Damn," he said appreciatively, pausing his petting of Gizmo.

She grinned, pushing her wavy black hair over her shoulder as she walked toward him. "Ya know, at first I wasn't sure about the whole _matching couple costumes_ , but know I'm digging this." Lyla stood in between his legs.

Gizmo hopped out of his lap and Shane inwardly thanked the cat for not being a cock block, then gently grabbed Lyla's hips and led her to straddle him.

Grinning when he saw he made her gasp in excitement, Shane said, "I'm really digging this too." He slid his hands down the outsides of her thighs. "Obviously I got it since I thought you'd look good, but damn," he said again, eyeing her up and down. "I don't wanna leave this house now."

"We don't _have_ to," Lyla responded huskily, her beautiful face leaning into his. "We can always be a little late." She brushed her lips against his.

Her lips were the softest thing Shane knew. He didn't know where this thing was going, or what they were doing really, but he didn't want to lose _this_. She was tense all day long and, yet, whenever Shane put his hands on her, she immediately relaxed. Shane had _never_ had that effect on someone. Or how Lyla's bright blue eyes became even brighter when he'd surprise her at work, little shit that made him feel like a fucking god.

Shane grabbed her hair in one fist and grabbed her ass in the other, grinding her against him like he knew she liked. "Don't say things ya don't mean. You're just teasin' me with it now."

Leaning her forehead against his, she ran her fingers through his hair. "It's not teasin'," Lyla said sitting up straight, Shane's hands gripping her hips. "Just think of it as _delayed gratification_."

Smart ass. Bringing her lips down to his, Shane assaulted her mouth with his tongue. Dominating her mouth with his, barely concealing a cocky smirk when she whimpered against his lips. Nipping at her bottom lip, Shane kissed down her jaw to her neck. He placed hot kisses against her smooth hot skin, her hands running though his hair.

"Wait," she said out-of-breath, trying to sit up. "Did you hear that?"

Currently kissing his way to her cleavage, the only thing Shane could hear was the blood roaring in his own ears. "No," he answered, lightly biting at the tops of her breasts making her gasp. His dark eyes looked up at her pleasure-flushed face, her blue eyes dark with lust. "I did hear that, Lil Bird."

About to bring her lips down to his again, Shane's eyes widened when he heard Lyla's front door slam open, with heavy footsteps following. Immediately, Lyla stiffened and became alert. She quickly reached over and grabbed Shane's Batman mask and put it on him before pushing to shaky feet.

"Don't say anything," Lyla whispered warningly, making him narrow his eyes.

"Hey, Lyla, I'm hungry and I was thinkin' we could go over to _CJ's_ for some pizza," Daryl said, coming around the hallway corner into the living room. Daryl's eyes immediately looked at Shane, his gaze becoming a glare. "Who's that?"

"Sorry," Lyla apologized walking over to her brother, blocking him from Daryl's sight. "I can't tonight. I have a costume party to attend. That's my date."

Shane stood up to his full six-foot height, pissed that Lyla meant to keep who he was a secret. Like he was an embarrassment.

He walked over to stand next to her, pulling his mask off his face and extended his hand to Daryl in greeting. "Shane Walsh, good to see you again Daryl." He could _feel_ the fiery glare Lyla was burning through the side of this head.

Daryl narrowed his eyes, looking at Shane and then Lyla. "What the hell?" Daryl asked, clenching his car keys in his fist. "Lyla, you can do better than some fuckin' cop."

Lyla rolled her eyes at Daryl's statement. "Um, _this fuckin' cop_ , has paid for all my meals and this kick-ass costume." She shrugged. "He's pretty okay."

Shane looked at her cautiously. Was she really only with him because of money? He hadn't thought so, in the end she did always try to pay at least half, which he didn't allow, but with that statement he was unsure.

"Pretty okay?" Daryl asked with a scowl. "Ly, this joker books Merle like it's his favorite past-time. Are you high or some shit?"

"Calm down, Jesus Christ," Lyla huffed while crossing her arms over her chest. "Can you just not freak out about this? Please?" She took a step closer to her brother, looking up at him and reached out to touch his hand. "I'm happy right now."

The softly said statement made Daryl scoff and he took a step back, running his hand other his mouth. "This shit isn't always gonna work," he said pointing at her. "It sure as shit ain't gonna work when Merle finds out."

"As long as it works right now." Lyla smiled up at him. "Oh and please don't say anything to Merle."

"For fuck's sake, Lyla," Daryl cursed walking back and forth. "I ain't having you draw me into this shit show when even _you_ might come out with a few bruises this time."

Shane's eyes widened at that, he immediately grabbed Lyla's arm and turned her to him. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked, his jaw clenching.

Lyla simply waved her hand and shook her head. "He's being dramatic."

"You let me know how avoidin' Merle with this works for you," Daryl told her with narrowed eyes. "Why can't you do anythin' easy?"

She shrugged, walking over to Daryl who turned back down the hallway, toward the front door. "This means you won't say anything?"

Daryl looked over his shoulder at her and frowned. "I ain't lyin' but it ain't in my nature to gossip."

Then her brother left as quickly as he came, utterly ignoring Shane. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Shane grasped Lyla by the waist and turned her around. "What the hell was that?"

Acting as if nothing happened, Lyla held onto his wrists lightly, not making eye contact with him. "We're good, he won't say anything. Ready to go now?"

"No, we are not ready to go now," Shane sighed and released her. "What the hell, Lyla? Am I some dirty little secret or something? Are you embarrassed?"

"What? No!" Lyla said loudly, making him grin and herself blush. "No, I'm not embarrassed of you or anything."

"Then why the hell were you tryin' to hide me from Daryl?" he asked, more than confused but more than pleased with her blushing face. "Ya had to know that we were gonna have to do this eventually."

"No, I didn't," Lyla answered, taking a step back from him. "You're eye-fucking me one minute and the next you're looking after Lori like some sad puppy. I wasn't going to get my brothers all riled up for nothing."

Before he could stop himself, Shane caged her in against the wall, leaning his hands on the sides of her head. "For _nothing_?" He asked angrily, his heart racing.

Not one to be easily intimidated, Lyla pushed him. He fell back against the opposite wall, looking at her with dark eyes.

"Yes, for _nothing._ This started by you asking me out because you wanted to make Lori jealous and, okay sure, I went along with it but I had to draw the line somewhere and I'm drawing it here." Lyla's breath heaved with her heavy breaths, her brows drawn together. "I don't even know what I'm doing with you."

"Oh, bullshit," Shane responded callously. "Before you said you were happy, and that made Daryl stop. Obviously, it meant something." The cop in him was used to taking in every detail, and that was something Shane had noticed. As soon as Lyla said she was happy, Daryl's aggressiveness disappeared.

Lyla crossed her arms, looking away from him. "I'll tell you as soon as you tell me everything that happened with Lori."

Taken back at her 'deal', Shane leaned against the wall, tired of fighting. He should have expected it though. Sure, Lyla was a sweet, mild-mannered nurse during the day, but she was still a Dixon. She knew how to fight and she was stubborn as hell.

He didn't want to talk about Lori with Lyla. Lyla was proving to be his dream-come-true, something Shane never thought he'd admit. He realized he'd _gladly_ deal with Merle ranting and raving at him for an hour if that meant he could _finally_ spend the night with his Lil Bird.

Deciding to take her up on her little offer, Shane brought a knee up, leaning his hands behind his head. "I took her virginity," he confessed, hating himself even more when he saw the hurt in Lyla's eyes. "It was before her and Rick ever got together."

"What happened?"

Shane shrugged. "We were sixteen, she just moved here. I didn't know Rick was gonna ask her out when we both went to the same party…" he trailed off, looking over at her. "Lyla, I'm sorry."

He had a lot to apologize for, but he didn't know what he was apologizing for exactly. For everything?

"If I could take back everything I ever did with her, I would." He moved closer to her. "You gotta believe me."

"I don't have to do anything," Lyla snapped. "What? Should I be grateful that you're choosing me over her? Or are you still deciding between the ex-stripper turned nurse and your best friends' wife?"

This wasn't turning into the night Shane had hoped it'd be.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at her. "Lil Bird, I want you. It's just that simple."

Huh, it really was the simple. Given the choice right now have having Lori's kisses or Lyla's kisses for the rest of his life, he'd choose Lyla without a second thought. Shane loved her. Fuck, how was he this stupid? Of course, he was in love with Lyla.

"Yeah? And what happens when you see Lori tonight?" Lyla asked him with a raised brow. "You're not gonna drool all over her? Not gonna check her out ten times?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm gonna become a nun."

He had so many things to address. "The only thing I'm checking out is your gorgeous self, that costume is giving me so many ideas," he told her in a husky voice, making her eyes narrow at him. "After I'm done with you, you _definitely_ won't be able to become a nun."

Lyla looked at him disbelievingly. "You are not sweet-talking your way out of this."

Fed up with her bullshit, Shane threw his hands up. "I'm not sweet-talkin'! I'm trying to tell you I love you and you keep on opening your mouth. Jesus fuckin' Christ, woman."

Shock registered on her face for a fleeting moment before a scowl replaced it. "That was the least romantic way you could have said that."

"Oh my Lord," Shane said, rubbing his eyes before walking over to her. "We're done talking."

Brusquely taking her face in his hands, Shane crashed his mouth against her. His hand quickly moving to her hair and neck, gripping her tightly as his tongue danced it way into her mouth. Her hands grasped his waist, her fingers curling into the costume's thin material.

"I love you, Lyla Dixon," Shane growled against her mouth, nipping his way down her neck. "Even if you're too stubborn for your own good."

Before she could give some smart-ass remark, he took her mouth with his again. He gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her, her legs curled around his waist automatically, her hands held onto his shoulders tightly. He walked down the hallway to the last door, her bedroom.

Before Shane opened the door, Lyla tore her lips away from his and looked at him earnestly, her chest heaving.

"Don't hurt me."

His chest constricted at the vulnerable plea. The last thing Shane wanted to do was hurt this beautiful treasure in his arms.

"I won't."

 **/**

 _9:45 PM_

"You still haven't said it back," Shane said, softly running his fingers up and down Lyla's naked back. "You're making me feel very insecure."

Lyla grinned, not moving her head from his chest. "I like keeping you on edge."

Now that the shock of Daryl finding out and Shane telling her he loved her was wearing off, Lyla was starting to feel deliriously happy. That wasn't something that happened often. She always found herself waiting for the other shoe to drop but she refused those doubts to take hold of her mind. She'd been waiting for Shane to tell her he loved her, her entire adult life. After all the shitty things she went through, she was allowing herself this.

"Hey, now, if that sentence isn't ending with 'on the edge of pleasure', it's not allowed." Shane caressed her jaw and tilted her head to look at him. His face pensive as he asked, "Do you love me?"

Lyla sighed and sat up, dragging the blanket to her chest while doing so. "Shane…" Being happy he loved her didn't mean she wanted to spit out her feelings for him. Keeping your feelings a secret for over ten years wasn't something to be forgotten over a romp. She didn't know if she wanted Shane to have that much control over her, knowingly.

Immediately he followed her, sitting up now, Shane brushed her bedhead curls behind her ear. "I don't like that." He sighed and kept playing with her hair.

"Let me just ask you something."

He nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

Lyla released a breath and looked at Shane steadily. "How would you feel if our situations were reversed? That I used you to make someone I cared about jealous?"

"I didn't wanna make her jealous. I just didn't wanna look pathetic and show up alone. She would have thought I was pining or some shit, also," A sly grin came over Shane's face. "I'd probably book the guy, keep him in a holding cell until he got the gist of not being the man in your life anymore."

Not like she could throw Lori in jail. "Shane."

He sighed, dropping his hands from her. "I get it, alright. Just tell me what it'll take for you to trust me."

Honestly, Lyla didn't know if she could ever trust anybody; unresolved daddy issues had long cemented a distrust in men.

"How about we start by going to the party," Lyla finally said, trying ignoring Shane's tense form next to her. "You did offer me free booze."

 **/**

 _11:30 PM_

The party was in full swing. Good music was playing, good food was out for the taking. The kids had long gone to the neighbor's house and the adults were living it up.

Except for two.

Trying to listen to the story Diane was telling her, all Lyla could feel was Shane's eyes on her. She knew she hurt him by not telling him she loved him back, but what did he expect?

"-and then Ralph said that if I wanted to go as Tinkerbell it was fine but he was absolutely not going to be Peter Pan," she explained, looking at her boyfriend dressed as Captain Hook over the rim of her red plastic cup. "But I'm not even mad because look how sexy he is!"

Lyla was saved from a response because Linda, dressed as Ariel, came running over, tugging on her sisters' arm.

"Sorry," Linda apologized, pulling up her strapless purple bustier. "But I gotta steal you for some apple bobbing. Fred's tryin' to bet that him and Rick can get more apples than us. As if!"

"What? No. I'm gonna ruin my make-up." Diane cried, but followed her sister out of the crowded living room.

When Lyla was about to walk outside and onto the front porch for some air, a hand lightly touched her arm. She turned around, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Lori standing in front of her.

"Hi," Lori greeted, a friendly smile on her face. "I didn't even see you and Shane come in."

Extremely uncomfortable. Lyla looked over Lori's shoulder, over at Shane would had been leaning against the wall. Now, he was standing up straight, noticeably tense when he saw Lori, dressed as a cat, talking to Lyla.

 _Because he thinks I might do something stupid._

Well, she would show him he was stupid to think she'd start a scene. Lyla could tell a person to go fuck themselves without ever saying the words.

"Sorry, about that," Lyla responded with a charming smile. "Lost track of time at my place. I'm sure you know how that goes."

Lyla barely stifled the 'gotcha grin' when Lori froze, that painfully polite smile never leaving her face. "Yeah, um, I guess I do. Anyway, I just wanted to stop over, say hi."

Nodding, Lyla said, "This is a great party. You and Rick have a beautiful home." Ugh, wasn't that fun to say.

Before Lori could respond, Shane interrupted them, making Lyla tense. Sure, he'd ignored her all night until _Lori_ came over.

"Lil Bird, how about we go outside for a minute."

Without waiting for her consent and saying nothing to Lori, Shane grabbed Lyla's hand and led her through the living room, out onto the front porch.

Thankful to be out of there but not about to show Shane that, Lyla crossed her arms and leaned against the white fence surrounding the porch. "That was hardly polite."

"Screw politeness." Shane shook his head and took his mask off. "We're not okay, are we?"

Patience running out, Lyla glared at him. "What even are we?" He told her loved her and then they'd had mind-blowing sex. He didn't offer her anything else. No sense of stability, no security.

"You're mine," he answered her simply. He shrugged and said, "Look, I know I'm an asshole."

Lyla laughed ironically. "That's an understatement."

He took a few steps closer, ignoring her jab. "But I know you love me." His thumb brushed across her lush lips.

She stared up into his chocolate eyes, struggling to breathe since he was so close to her. "Shane, I don't wanna do this here."

"Why not?" he asked her in a low voice. "I love you and I _hope_ everyone hears it. It'll be much easier to let all the guys here know that you're spoken for."

"Spoken for?" she asked incredulously.

Lyla looked at Shane bewildered as a smile spread over his face. "Can't you ever just be flattered?"

"Not when you're so bad with words."

Shane's eyes shined in amusement and he took one of her hands in his. "Can ya please stop tormenting me?"

Sighing, Lyla tilted her head, his hand that had been stroking her lips fell to her neck. "Don't make me regret this."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the follows/favorites/reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see in this story other than obvious original characters such as Lyla Dixon and any other original characters you may meet, as well as any original plots and story arcs.**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three** _  
6 Months Before Outbreak  
Friday, January 22nd, 2010  
Lyla's House_

"Happy Birthday, Lyla Jane."

Looking up at her oldest brother, Lyla grinned at Merle, taking the small wrapped box out of his hands. "Thanks, Bubba."

Eagerly opening up the poorly wrapped present, Lyla opened the box and her jaw dropped. "Merle, these are…" She couldn't finish. Two beautiful emerald-studded earrings were sitting in the box.

"They were Mama's." Merle took a seat next to her on the couch. "I swiped 'em from Pop's house when I went down to settle the house and shit. Wasn't about to let the bank sit on those babies."

Their father had died two months ago, something Lyla was still coping with. She hated the man, was happy she'd never have to see him again, but at the end of the day it was her dad. She didn't know how to cope with the fact that he was gone.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, pulling Merle in for a tight hug. "I didn't know that we had any of her things left."

Their mother died when she was only two. Thankfully, Daryl had decided to take her out with him that day or she could have been dead in the crib next to her mother in bed from falling asleep with a lit cigarette. Their mom wasn't a bad woman, just a shell of an empty woman that was battered down from years of abuse from her husband. She'd long let her dreams be broken by a man who had admitted that being violent made him comfortable.

"Neither did I," Merle replied, standing up. "Be right back. I'm goin' to get a beer."

Lyla frowned, looking up at him. "It's only eleven."

He grinned at her. "That means I'm late." Merle eagerly ran to the kitchen, without sparing her another glance.

Sighing, Lyla closed the box and put it on the coffee table. She hated when Merle started drinking. Sober Merle was the best Merle. Daryl and Lyla had put their older brother through rehab four times, not doing it a fifth because they didn't want to waste their money on a another 90-day-program.

Nothing was going to change Merle except Merle. Lyla and Daryl had long accepted that, but how could they cut Merle out of their lives? Merle had taken beatings for them, stole for them, hell, he dropped out of school, so he could start providing for them more. He'd spend hours in the rain, heat, or cold if it meant just catching a few rabbits for them to eat.

Merle wasn't a lost cause. He just drew the shortest stick of all of them. While he cared and provided for them, he didn't know how to let somebody help him without looking weak.

Even now, he was helping her. Merle didn't know why Lyla was so sad, but he refused to let her be alone on her birthday. Obviously, Lyla wasn't going to just come out and say, "Hey, I'm really fucking depressed because Shane and I broke up over Lori. Wanna spend my birthday with me?"

Yeah, that'd go over well.

Hearing her cell-phone vibrate with a text, she reached forward for it. Snapping open the flip-phone, Lyla was surprised when she saw a text from Linda.

 _Hey Birthday Girl! Diane and I will be at your house at 6. Dinner and hitting the new club. Wear something sexy. Not taking no for an answer xo_

 **/**

 _7:30 PM  
Shane's House _

His house was a fucking mess, but so was every other aspect of his life and he had no one to talk to about it. It was his own fault too. His entire fucking world ended two months ago, and he couldn't even express his grief.

Shane laughed harshly to himself as he made the horror move on his TV louder. Grief? He was a man, a police officer who saw things that made him sick to his stomach. He wasn't allowed to _grieve_. Not over the loss of Lyla's love, not over the loss of Lori's bed. Especially not over the loss of a fetus.

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

Getting up, Shane scratched his bare chest as he walked into the kitchen where his cell-phone was. "Talk to me."

"I need you to come down to the station," Rick's voice greeted him, slapping him in the face. "I know it's your day off, but we're takin' inventory of the firearms and I'm gonna be here forever if Leon does it with me."

Not like he had anything better to do. "Yeah, sure. Be there in fifteen."

Hanging up the phone, Shane shut off his TV and walked upstairs to his room. It was awkward for him to be around Rick, for sure, but the man was the closest thing to a brother he'd ever have, he couldn't lose Rick too. Normally, he'd bitch about going into work on his day off, but not this time. He was slowly losing his mind agonizing over things he couldn't change.

Taking off the sweatpants he'd worn for the last two days, Shane quickly pulled on his police uniform and ran his hand through his hair a few times, trying to tame the nest it had been turning into without Lyla's strict hair-care routine.

 _"Shane, your hair is always going to be a big mess if you don't take care of it," Lyla said one night, after they got out of the shower._

 _He rolled his eyes and towel-dried his hair. "Lyla, I'm a man. My hair is the way it is." No way was he going to let Lyla rub all her smelly, albeit good-smelling, products on his hair._

 _Two hours later, however, he was sitting in front of Lyla on the bed with her behind him. She was running her fingers through his hair and he groaned in content._

 _"Lil Bird, you could bring a man to his knees with just your hands."_

Snapping out of his thoughts with a harsh shake of his head, Shane adjusted his holster and bounded back down the stairs. He grabbed his keys and cell from the kitchen counter and quickly exited his house, locking the door behind him.

The drive to the station proved uneventful, just like every other day he had work for the last two months. The hospital was on the other side of town and Lyla lived right on the edge of the county line, Shane knew it was stupid, but he always looked for her car whenever he'd go out. He never saw it, not that he would, but he was still disappointed.

He parked in his usual parking spot behind the station. Turning off his car, Shane briskly walked in. He frowned when he saw the station was empty.

"Rick?"

Immediately, his best friend came walking to the front, two clipboards in his hand. "Thanks for comin', man," Rick said, walking toward him

"Did everybody get the night off?" Shane asked, taking a clipboard from Rick.

"Lam's out taking care of some noise complaint," Rick explained as they walked into the back, the firearm station. "Leon's out on patrol, better than sitting in here watch me do this."

Shane frowned. "And Diane or Linda didn't offer to help?"

In truth, he knew the twins still spoke to Lyla. He was kind of hoping he could dig some information about Lyla out of them. They never divulged anything when he did ask but damn, today could have been the day.

Rick shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, they were talking about birthday plans or something."

Wait, a minute… "What's today?"

Rick gave a him a funny look as he unlocked the cage door. "The twenty-second. It's Friday." Rick chuckled and when he opened the cage door, he turned back to Shane. "You go on a drinking bender I don't know about?"

"It's Lyla's birthday," Shane whispered it to himself, but Rick overheard him.

A look of sympathy came over Rick's face, his blue eyes looking at him with pity. "Shit, I didn't know."

Urgently, Shane grabbed Rick's forearm. "You said Diane and Linda had 'birthday plans'. What are they doing?"

 **/**

 _9:15 PM  
Atlanta_

Lyla was ready to go home. The loud thumping of the party music blasted around her, giving her a headache. She sat down at the nightclub's bar, holding onto her beer and watched as the twin redheads made their way back to her.

"Alright," Linda yelled over the loud music, smoothing out her slinky, silver dress. "Alex is cuter than Tommy and is standing over by the booth. He drives a motorcycle."

"Excuse me," Diane yelled back, fluffing her curled red hair. "Tommy is a vet tech _and_ a nutritionist. His arms are _outstanding_."

Lyla barely refrained from rolling her eyes. The twins were proving to be very good friends but they both thought they were matchmakers. Ever since she broke up with Shane, they'd been trying desperately to make her give one of their friends a shot.

She'd declined every time. She hated Shane, but she loved him. Lyla couldn't be with him, but she didn't want him to be with anyone else.

It was complicated. In truth, she didn't even want to go out tonight, but she couldn't sit at home all night. Lyla found herself taking on more invitations to go out, especially since Patty Taylor started working at Harrison Memorial.

The blonde was one of Shane's ex-girlfriends. Lyla hated working with the woman even though Shane and Patty had broken up years before Shane and Lyla started their relationship, but it didn't matter. The other woman had seen her man _naked_ , she wanted to claw Patty's eyes out.

"Honestly, guys," Lyla started, picking at the hem of her short pink dress. "I'm fine. I didn't come out here for a new guy."

Diane pouted. "Well, there goes our plans for the rest of the night."

 **/**

 _9:30 PM_

Flashback

 _"You sure that's the best idea?" Rick asked cautiously, walking with Shane into the front of the station. "I mean, if Lyla wanted you there she would've invited you."_

 _"Rick, you don't get it." Shane stopped walking and rubbed his eyes. "My girl is in Atlanta right now with Diane and Linda, who can both drink any man they meet under the table. On her birthday."_

 _That was a recipe for disaster._

 _"She's not your girl anymore, Shane," Rick told him calmly. "I'm not sure Lyla is going appreciate you crashing her party." His best friend sighed and put his head down. "And if you're gonna, ya can't go in all half-cocked."_

 _Realizing Rick was right, Shane fell into one of the waiting chairs. "I can't just let her stay in a club in Atlanta, Rick. The thought of her with someone else…" His fists clenched on the arm rests of the chair, Shane gave Rick a serious look. "I just can't."_

 _Bringing his head up, Rick nodded. "Well, alright then."_

Two hours later, Shane was feeling more level-headed as he pulled up to the club Rick said Diane and Linda were talking about. Getting out of the car, the loud music assaulted Shane's ears when he walked up to it.

"Woah, woah," the bouncer said, putting a hand on Shane's shoulder. "Costume night is Thursday. Back of the line."

Glad he still had his uniform on, Shane pulled out his badge, squinting his dark eyes at the larger man. "Listen, I'm here on official business. Now, unless you want me to book you right now for interfering with an investigation, I need to go in."

Shane was sure that what he was doing was illegal, but the bouncer didn't know that. The large man in all black stepped to the side after he looked at his badge, making sure it was real. "My apologies, Officer Walsh."

Nodding, Shane tucked away his badge and walk into the club, ignoring the yells of indignation from the line he passed. Immediately the smell of sweat, alcohol, and perfume smacked him right in the face. The loud thumping of music made the floor vibrate beneath him, his eyes adjusted to the harsh strobe lights going throughout the dark club.

The club was jam packed. The dance floor was full of gyrating bodies, lots of scantily dressed women but no Lyla. Moving his gaze to the bar, Shane narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Seeing a familiar redhead in a short green dress, he marched through the crowd of people.

"Where is she?" Shane asked, not looking to preamble as he turned the redhead his way, his hand on her arm.

Diane narrowed her eyes at him before widening in realization. "Shane? What the hell are you doin' here?" she asked angrily, yanking her arm out of her grip. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

Shane merely looked down at her with a raised brow. "Where is she?" he asked again.

She pointed at him. "You need to leave. You're not ruining her birthday, Shane."

Shane blew out breath and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "I'm not trying to ruin anything. I just need to see her."

 _I need to make sure none of these assholes try to take her home._

"If she wanted to see you, she'd go over to your house," Diane told him in an even tone, but then a look of sympathy came over her face. "Shane, listen. I love you like you were my brother, but please don't. She's finally, sort of, okay now."

But he was nowhere close to being okay and this was not up for debate. "Last time I ask, before I start searching."

He would scour every inch of this club if that meant just a few minutes with her. He'd shut this club down and not think twice about the repercussions.

"Shane…"

Shane didn't say anything else, he said all he needed to her. Instead, he stared down at her.

Diane sighed, breaking their staring contest. "She went to the bathroom," she told him after a moment. "Don't do anything stupid and if she wants you to leave that's exactly what you do."

Shane chuckled and turned around, walking away from her. He had no problem leaving this club at the earliest opportunity, but he wasn't leaving without Lyla. With that thought, he beelined it for the bathroom, following the large glowing 'Restrooms' sign hanging near the wall on the other end of the club.

Maneuvering himself through the throngs of people, Shane decided that he did _not_ miss partying. Being that close to that many people wasn't as tempting as it used to be when he was younger.

Coming closer to the bathroom doors, Shane frowned when he realized he hadn't seen her yet. Had Diane lied to him?

Spotting a familiar head of black hair, Shane sighed in relief that Diane hadn't steered him wrong. Taking in her short, strapless pink dress and tanned skin had Shane's breathing getting choppy. Despite the situation, a small grin came over his face while looking at Lyla.

She was beautiful.

It wasn't long before she noticed him, her carefree expression quickly darkening into a scowl when she saw him. For a moment Shane thought that Lyla was simply going to walk away from him, but he knew her better than that.

What he didn't expect was the slap that came his way.

 **/**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lyla asked him angrily, her hand tingling from the harsh slap she laid on him. Which, in her opinion, should have been a nice fist to the mouth.

Shane didn't answer, just rubbed the side of his face while he stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably in her black strappy heels. Her heart was racing as Shane's dark eyes moved over her, making her shiver.

Wait. No, he was the biggest asshole ever and he was ruining her birthday.

"Are you stalking me now?" She asked him shoving him. "How did you know I was here? Actually, I don't care. I want you to go." But as ever, Shane had her curious.

"You look beautiful," Shane muttered, just loud enough for Lyla to hear it through the pulsing music.

Lyla gave him a mean smile and crossed her arms. "I know. Now get out of here."

It had been two months since she saw Shane. Lyla was quickly realizing that her _body_ needed to get the message that Shane was off limits. She was no longer allowed to be flattered and seduced by him.

When Shane still didn't say anything, Lyla narrowed her eyes. "Don't you have to go see Lori?" she asked him, watching with twisted satisfaction as he eyes quickly met hers, wide with pain.

"What? No," he answered shaking his head as he took a step toward her. "Lyla, can we talk?"

Lyla laughed. "You're kidding."

He had _two months_ to try and talk to her. No, instead he talked to Lori. That's what hurt the most of all this. Shane still hadn't sought _her_ out. He always ran to Lori.

Lyla and Shane were in the middle of a date and Lori calls needing help with a clogged sink? Shane wound up leaving and going to help Lori for the night.

Lyla and Shane have a weekend getaway planned and Lori says Carl wants him to go to his soccer game? Guess who used three vacation days for nothing?

Lyla's dad dies and Lori leaves a voicemail saying she was pregnant? Shane couldn't leave her house fast enough.

"I'm not," Shane told her, walking even closer to her. "Please."

"No, no, no," Lyla said shaking her head, looking up at him with her brows drawn. "You don't get to show up here after ignoring me for two months. I want you to go, that's your last warning."

Lyla watched as Shane straightened, holding onto his gun holster. "I have no problem leaving but I'm not leaving without you," his gaze was intense on hers. "We need to talk."

She scoffed. "Why do you need to talk to me today? Why not a month ago?" Why not two months ago?

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know," Shane responded, serious. "I'm still dealing with stuff but I…" he trailed off looking around the loud and active club around them. "Can we talk about this somewhere else? I'll drive you home. I'll even buy you some DQ." He knew she loved their Blizzards.

A month ago, she would have slobbered all over the idea of talking to Shane. Now? Now, she was skeptical.

"Let me get this straight." Lyla tapped her chin with her finger. "Lori leaves you a voicemail telling you she's pregnant, you go to _her_ after I tell you my Dad died, and you ignored me for two weeks and _never_ responded to my break-up text. Now, _two months later_ , you wanna talk?"

She'd done what any girl trying to save her dignity would do. She wrote him a very nasty text message and broke up with him. How could she not? Shane abandoned her when he needed her most for Lori.

"So, is the baby yours?" she asked him, pushing past the lump in her throat. "I'm assuming it is and that ya'll still haven't told Rick."

A hard look came over Shane's face. "I'm done talking about this here."

"I'm done talking."

Out of patience, Lyla made to walk past him and back to the bar but Shane gripped her wrist tightly.

"I've realized I'm going about this all wrong with you." He shook his head, not letting go of her wrist. "You have two options. Option one, you go and tell Linda and Diane that I'm driving you home, and we go to your place and talk. Option two, I drag you out of here in handcuffs and cuff you right now for assaulting an officer and we talk while you're in a holding cell." A hard glint in his eye. "You're choice."

 **/**

 _10:00 PM  
Lyla's House_

If playing bad cop made Lyla listen to him, then Shane just needed to do it more often. He was thankful she didn't call his bluff about arresting her. He took out his handcuffs for show and was glad that she'd grumbled to give her a minute while she stomped off.

"Here." Lyla threw articles of clothing at him where he sat on her couch.

Shane looked at her confused. She simply rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into the pockets of her gray sweatpants. She had changed and took off her make-up.

"I'm probably gonna hit you again before the night is over and I don't wanna get arrested because you're in your uniform." She pointed over to where the kitchen was. "I'm gonna be in the kitchen heating up some pasta when you're done."

Shane watched as Lyla walked away without another word. His eyes glued to her form until she disappeared from his line of view. He stood up, looking at the blue pajama pants and white t-shirt, feeling even more like an asshole when he realized they were his. Lyla could pretend all she wanted, but she wouldn't have kept his clothes at her place if she was done with him.

He walked over into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, Shane changed quickly. After not seeing Lyla in two months, he was greedy to see her as much as he could. Out of habit, Shane dropped his clothes into the white hamper and exited the bathroom. He set his gun holster and car keys on the coffee table, like he did a hundred times before, and then walked into the kitchen.

Lyla's back was to his as she reached into her cabinets for a bowl, her long black hair was straightened, the tips brushing her lower back.

"You came here because you wanted to talk," she said without looking at him. "So, stop staring at my ass and talk." She walked over to the fridge and got a can of _Coca Cola_.

Shane leaned against the doorway entering her kitchen, frowning when she still didn't look at him as she got a fork from the drawer. "I wanna talk to you; a conversation." Shane watched her adjust the strap of her white tank top. "Not just me saying some stuff that won't mean shit 'cause you're too stubborn to listen."

She clenched her jaw and picked up her red bowl of pasta and can of soda. "Fine. Let's go into my bedroom. It's warmer in there."

Lyla didn't wait for him as she walked past him toward the back of the house, where her room was. Shane followed her, rubbing the back of his head as he thought about how to start the conversation. She wasn't going to make this easy on him, not that he ever expected her too, but now the reality of the situation was hitting him in the face.

He closed the brown wooden door behind him and watched as she settled herself comfortably on her overly pink bed. She turned on the TV to some movie and finally looked over at him with a raised brow.

"Well?" she asked, getting a forkful of pasta. "Care to explain why you've ignored me for two months?"

Shane sighed and ran a hand through his hair, remembering Rick's advice. "I know you heard that Lori was pregnant," he started, watching as she stiffened. "But you don't know everything else."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Because you never told me."

"I know, I know," Shane responded, not moving from where he was leaning against her closed door. "It was just so much going on. I could barely wrap my head around it, much less fill you in."

She scoffed, eating more pasta. "Yeah, I know."

Pushing himself away from the door, Shane sat down next to Lyla. "Lori was pregnant, yeah, but she's not anymore."

A surprised look came over Lyla's face, she lowered her bowl of food. "She lost the baby?"

Shane released a shaky breath and looked up at her. "She got an abortion, Ly."

God, to say that out loud was hard. Shane felt his eyes sting with unshed tears before he pushed it down. He didn't need to cry over something that never stood a chance.

Lyla's jaw dropped, her blue eyes widened with shock. "I-I-I didn't know," she stuttered out and moved her food bowl to her nightstand, next to her can of soda. "When? What happened?"

Surprisingly, her hand reached out for his and he squeezed it. He caressed her hand with both of his and inhaled deeply.

"Lori left me the voicemail that you heard," Shane said. "But you didn't read the text I did, why I left here like that. As soon as you told me about your Dad, Lori texted me that she didn't want it." He shook his head, looking down at their joined hands sadly. "It wasn't right what I did, I realize that, but if there was even a _chance_ I could save that baby, potentially _my_ baby…"

It was a harsh reminder, he cheated on Lyla with Lori a week after the Halloween party. They'd had a stupid fight that ended with Lyla 'breaking up' with him. Little did Shane know that Lyla was irrational and that she didn't _actually_ mean they were broken up.

Immediately he'd left her house and went to Lori after having a few at the bar, knowing Rick had the graveyard shift. He didn't even remember sleeping with her but he certainly remembered the morning after. The horror of what he'd done…

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Lyla asked after a few minutes of silence, still allowing him to hold her hand. "Or were you just going to keep it a secret forever?"

Looking straight at her, Shane said, "If I could I'd go back and change what I did I would."

"But you can't." Lyla pulled her hand from his and folded them in her lap. "Alright, so Lori was a selfish bitch who got an abortion. Why didn't you talk to me? Why did you ignore me?"

How to make her understand? "Lyla, I was trying to convince Lori every moment I had to wait until the five-month mark to do a DNA test. She didn't wanna wait until then, didn't want to risk not being able to get one if it turned out to not be Rick's."

Shane had been emotionally and mentally exhausted. He thought for sure that if he just tried hard enough that Lori would see things his way. He was ready to come clean to Rick if it meant Lori's pregnancy could continue, to become a father even if it wasn't with the woman he wanted children with.

"Shane, I'm sorry for your loss, I am," Lyla told him, sincere. "But this just proves to me how not over Lori you are. I mean, we have one little fight a week after we become official and you sleep with Lori because I made you mad," she gave an ironic laugh. "Jesus, you asked me out because of Lori in the first place. Who was I kidding? We were doomed from the start."

Shane's heart stopped. She looked so defeated. "No, no. Lyla, I love you so fucking much and when I found out Lori was pregnant I was so mad it wasn't you. Of course, I didn't want her getting rid of my kid but the entire time I was dealing with it, I was just wishing that I got _you_ pregnant."

He saw her sharp intake of breath and, before he could stop himself, Shane gently held her jaw and slowly stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. Surprised, but grateful, that she allowed the contact. He just missed being close to her.

"And then after?" Lyla asked him with a frown. "Why did it take you two fucking months to tell me this shit?" She took hold of his wrist and threw it away from her face.

Opting for the truth, he replied, "The only things that I've been doin' the last two months are drinkin' and workin'."

She rolled her eyes. "That's hardly productive."

"Can't argue that," Shane responded. "It was stupid and I was avoidin' shit."

Lyla shifted on the bed, switching her legs as she continued to sit Indian style. "Yeah, me."

"When I say I love you," Shane started, his focus solely on her. "Do you believe me?"

She frowned at him, her nose scrunching adorably in confusion. "What?"

"Just answer it," Shane pleaded. "Do you believe me?"

Lyla sighed, her shoulders coming up around her in a shrug. "I don't know. I did." She looked at him, giving him a clear view of his favorite pair of eyes. "Now, I'm not sure. I think that you're lonely."

"Of course, I'm fucking lonely," Shane answered incredulously, before he could stop himself. "I'm not with you."

 **/**

He was breaking her heart all over again, really.

Lyla's emotions were barely being kept in check by her even breathing. Hearing that Shane had wanted _her_ to be pregnant almost had her forgiving him on the spot. She never thought about having kids, Shane's declaration had her glowing inside. She wanted to have Shane's babies, she wanted to have a life with him.

But Shane was proving to be impulsively angry, just like her brothers, and she wasn't trying to babysit three grown ass men.

"What's stopping you from doing it again?" That was her biggest fear, taking him back only to have this happen to her again. "I get mad a lot; every time I yell about something I can't be scared that you're gonna run over to _her_."

"And you shouldn't be," Shane replied softly, dark eyes focused on her. "I give you my word."

Lyla sighed, looking away from him and down at her pink blanket. How to tell him his word didn't really mean shit? She loved Shane, despite everything. She felt horrible that Lori had taken something from Shane, not allowing him to get the closure he so obviously needed, but it wasn't an excuse for his actions. If he hadn't cheated on her in the first place none of this would have even happened.

"Can I show you somethin'?" Shane asked, raising a brow. "I got it the day all the shit went down."

Curious as ever, Lyla tilted her head at him. "What?"

Lyla watched in amusement as Shane turned bashful. He rarely got embarrassed.

Shane stood and pulled off his white t-shirt, revealing his new tattoo over his heart. Done in a tasteful cursive in simple black letters it said, 'Lil Bird'.

"Shane," Lyla whispered. Unable to help herself, she reached out and traced the tattoo with her finger. "What? Why would you-"

"I love you," he said simply. "I know we were joking about getting names or matching tattoos but I thought that this was a good one."

It was the best one. His pet name for her would be on him forever. On his heart.

Damn him.

"If you need some time to think about this, I get it." Shane's eyes never left hers, her fingers still tracing the tattoo. "But just know that I ain't goin' anywhere. My first mistake was thinking you needed space, I'm not doin' that again."

Before she realized what she was doing, Lyla kneeled on the bed. She cupped Shane's face in her hands and her eyes were watering before she could stop them

"You really hurt me," she told him in a soft, shaky voice. "I've been through a lot of shit, but nothing hurt as bad as what you did to me."

You didn't come out of a Dixon childhood without horror stories, but even that failed in comparison to what Shane did to her. To find out that your boyfriend cheated on you by listening to a voicemail that the other woman was pregnant would be enough to break any woman.

Shane took her hands from his face and held them tightly in his own. "I know and, baby, I'm sorrier than you could ever know." His big brown eyes pleaded with hers. "Hold this over me for the rest of my life. Want me to fix the sink? You can use this as leverage. Your car is makin' a funny noise and you want me to look at? Please feel free to guilt me into it. I just want you, Lil Bird."

He made it seem so easy. "I don't know if I can trust you," she told him honestly, releasing a shaky sigh.

"Let me earn it back." He dropped one of her hands to and lost his fingers in her black hair, running them through the straightened dark tresses. "I'm not losin' this. I love you and I'm gonna make this up to you. I don't care how long it takes."

Lost in each other, neither of them heard the vehicle that pulled into Lyla's driveway or the front door opening.

"Shane…"

Unexpectedly, Lyla's bedroom door burst open, slamming against the wall from the force of it. Lyla jumped and turned to the door, her heart stopped when she saw Merle. Holding Shane's gun.

"Merle, what the hell are you doing here?" Lyla asked, jumping up and putting herself between the gun and Shane. "Jesus, put down the fucking gun."

Shane immediately pulled Lyla behind him. "C'mon, Merle, listen to Lyla. Give me my gun and we'll talk this out."

A harsh laugh erupted from Merle's chest. "Talk this out?" he asked, his voice growing louder. "Sure, we can talk this out. Let's talk about baby sister fuckin' a cop and not tellin' ole Merle." He tsked, never removing the gun from his aim at Shane, but moved his eyes to Lyla, now standing next to Shane with his arms blocking her. "Care to explain yourself, Lyla Jane?"

"I don't need to explain myself," she said trying to maneuver out of Shane's arms. Didn't he understand that Merle would gladly shoot him? "I'm twenty-seven years old. I don't need to tell you what I'm doing."

Merle's blue eyes flashed angrily. "You'll explain whatever the hell I want you to explain!" The gun in his hand shaking with every word. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Merle, put the gun down," Shane said, calmly. "You don't want Lyla to get hurt."

Merle laughed. "Well, it seems like Lyla doesn't care how _I_ feel. Why should I care about what she feels?"

Her heart stopped, chills ran through her. Merle wouldn't shoot her, would he?

 **/**

Merle was high.

Shane could tell just by the older man's eyes. He swayed precariously, sweat lingered on the man's face and he struggled keeping eye contact with them.

Shane just needed a second.

"Merle, give me my gun and we'll forget about this," Shane said, walking toward him with his arms raised. He needed to get closer to get the gun. "We won't have to report or explain anything as long you don't do something you're gonna regret."

Merle gave him a mean smile. "The only thing that I'd regret is if I didn't shoot you." A dark look came over Merle's face. "You're dirtyin' up my baby sister!"

"He's not doing anything," Lyla said, making Shane want to put duct tape over her mouth. "And even if he was, it's not your business."

"Lyla, be quiet." The last thing Shane needed was Merle shooting Lyla in his drug-induced stupor.

"He orderin' you around, baby sister?" Merle asked, eerily calm. "Can't have that."

The gun went off.

 **/**

When Shane came too, he realized he was laying on Lyla's bed. The comforter was drawn up to his waist, leaving his chest bare. His side hurt horrible and he groaned, reaching over and he felt the white gauze covering his left side.

"The bullet just grazed you." Lyla said, sitting next to him on the bed, her fingers running through his hair soothingly.

Shane frowned, inhaling deeply before remembering Merle. "Where's Merle?" he asked scanning the room.

Lyla rolled her eyes, still running her fingers through his hair. "He's probably at the bar now. After he shot you I charged him and took the gun. I told him that you made me happy and that _he_ wasn't making me happy." She gave him a worried look. "You're not gonna press charges, right? I mean, I know he shot you but Merle would have never actually killed you."

How could Shane press charges when Lyla was finally touching him? "Did you bandage me up?"

She nodded. "You don't need stitches, thankfully. The bleeding slowed down a lot."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About two hours."

Shane reached up and caressed Lyla's face. "I love your freckles." She continued to softly run her fingers through his hair. "You never told me what that happy stuff means."

"When my mom first found out she was pregnant with me she was worried I'd be as miserable as her, growing up around my dad," Lyla confessed. "So, she made Merle and Daryl promise her to always try and keep me happy."

Damn, Merle and Daryl had only been about 4 and 10 when Lyla was born. That was a lot to put on a kid but it seemed like Merle and Daryl were determined to honor their deceased mother's wishes.

"Morbid, I know," Lyla said when he didn't say anything.

"I think it's kinda nice."

"Nice enough to not press charges?"

Shane rolled his eyes. Did she honestly think he was going to do that? "No, I'm not going to. How could I? I've put you through enough."

They were silent for a while, at least twenty minutes. She never stopped running her fingers through his hair, making him feel utterly relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"Ya know," Lyla started softly. "You basically took a bullet for me. That's pretty romantic."

Jerking his eyes up to hers, Shane grinned up at her. "How romantic?"

"Romantic enough for you to stay the night," she responded, and brought her full lips down to his.

Shane's hand got lost in her hair as the other settled on her neck. Her soft lips parted his own, his tongue eagerly met hers in an erotic slow dance. He loved dominating her mouth, making her whimper and moan with every thrust of his tongue, but he loved this too. Slowly exploring her mouth, taking his time to appreciate her every sigh, feel her to boneless under his touch.

He pulled back though, just enough for him to whisper, "I love you, Lyla."

She grinned as he said that, kissing his lips softly. Lyla moved her head back as her fingers traced his lips. "If you ever hurt me again, just know, I'm not like Mere. I won't miss."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the follows/favorites/reviews! Sorry for the long wait, just took me a super long time to edit this.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you see in this story other than obvious origianl characters such as Lyla Dixon and any other original characters you may meet, as well as, any original plots and story arcs.  
**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _1 Month Before Outbreak  
Sunday, June 27_ _th_ _, 2010  
Daryl's House  
12:00 PM_

"The hell, Ly?" Daryl asked incredulously, his head planted underneath the hood of his pick-up. "I ain't drivin' all the way to Cynthiana."

Lyla knew that Daryl wouldn't be easy to be around today. It was the twenty-fifth anniversary of their mother's death and even she was feeling on edge, but she wanted to do something to remember their mom.

"I just think it'd be nice to go see Nana's grave," Lyla explained, crossing her arms defensively. "You and Merle were always sayin' Mom wanted to put new flowers there every year. Why not do something for her today?"

"I got work in the morning," Daryl responded, emotionless as he tinkered away at his car. "I'm not doing a six-hour car ride to lay down some fuckin' flowers."

"It's not just about the flowers." Lyla told him, rolling her eyes.

It was stupid but Lyla liked doing things she thought her mom would like. She didn't have any memories of the woman, not like Merle and Daryl did. Listening to stories, when they chose to tell them, was the only time Lyla felt connected to the woman. Merle often said she was the spitting image of her mother, but that didn't make Lyla feel better.

 _Speak of the Devil._

Merle's heavy footsteps came into the garage, making Lyla tense. She hadn't really spoken to Merle in the last five months. Her brother shot her boyfriend. What was she supposed to say?

"What's this talk about flowers?" Merle asked coming into the garage from the side door, eating a bag of trail mix.

Lyla sighed and leaned against Daryl's truck. "I wanna go to Cynthiana to Nana's grave and bring some flowers."

"And Lyla's the only one who doesn't got work in the morning," Daryl interrupted, looking over at her. "Merle and I got a job that's keepin' us from six to seven. I ain't about to make a six-hour drive there and back to put down some flowers that are gonna die in a week."

Merle chuckled, scooping out some nuts from his bag. "Amen to that. Nobody's got the time for it, Lyla Jane."

Lyla scowled at her brothers. They were being incredibly selfish right now. "You don't have the time to do something for Mom?"

"I do somethin' for mom every day," Merle replied, a snarky look on his face. "You're happy, ain't ya?" He scoffed, wiping his hands on his jeans. "How's _Officer Walsh_ doing?"

Daryl stood still, peering up at Lyla from underneath the hood. He squinted his eyes at her, warning her to choose her next words carefully.

Heart racing, Lyla calmly answered, "Fine."

Surprisingly, Merle hadn't been arrested since he shot Shane, at least if he was, she hadn't been notified. She shifted in her black fuzzy, boots. Lyla was pretty sure Merle was sober and that meant that he was smarter and more cunning.

Lyla went from being Merle's favorite girl to his worst enemy overnight; she hated it.

"Aye, Merle," Daryl called out, breaking the silence, and appearing to look at the side of something incredulously. "You think this a leak?"

Grateful that Merle's attention was on the car now, Lyla cautiously asked, "So, there's no way I can convince you?"

She had been so hopeful that it was something her and her brothers could do together. "Maybe next week, Ly," Daryl answered. "I'll see ya later."

"Stay out of trouble, Lyla Jane."

Rolling her eyes at their dismissal, Lyla waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah."

Leaving the house through the garage door, Lyla angrily walked to her car. She'd known there was a possibility that they'd shoot her down but dammit she hated when they both agreed on something and outvoted her. She settled into her Honda, immediately rolling down the windows and letting some of the fresh summer breeze move throughout the hot and stuffy vehicle, before pulling away from Daryl's place.

The short ten-minute drive to her house didn't quench Lyla's displeasure. God, it was their mom's death anniversary and all her brothers cared about were stupid cars. As soon as she pulled into her driveway, her pager for the hospital went off making her groan. She shut off the car and reached into her back pocket to take it out.

Lyla's heart almost stopped when she read that there was an officer wounded in an apparent shootout. Jaw dropping, she immediately began the drive to the hospital, feeling around for her cell-phone in her center console urgently.

Swallowing harshly, she pressed Shane's speed dial button and waited.

And waited.

"Fucking answer," she whispered to herself and she got his voicemail. She pressed the end call button and then immediately redialed.

The phone rang and rang. She repeated these actions another five times before the hospital came into view. The parking lot was crowded, squad cars were everywhere which only incited Lyla's panic. Was Shane hurt? Why wasn't he answering her calls? Where was he?

Lyla quickly parked in the employee section and then jogged her way to the lockers on the sub-level. Blood pounded in her ears as she quickly moved, her hands were shaking, and she was sweating from the hot summer heat as well as nerves.

"Hey, you alright?" her friend, Jamie, asked as Lyla entered into the locker room. "I didn't know you worked today?"

Walking over to where her locker was, on the other side of Jamie's, Lyla shook her head. "I got called in. Do you know anything about the shooting?" she asked, not looking to make small talk. Shane wasn't answering her, and she know a cop was hurt and knowing those two things didn't make her feel right.

Jamie came around shrugging into one of her scrubs. "I heard about it on my way in," Jamie told her, now putting her hair in a high ponytail. "I overheard Conklin talking about it. All I heard, really, was that one officer was critically wounded. They're performing emergency surgery now." Jamie tilted her head. "That's why they paged you in?"

Lyla nodded as she quickly changed into her surgery scrubs. "Yeah. Did they say who it was?"

Jamie shook her head and a sudden look of realization came over the blonde's face. "You haven't spoken to Shane?"

Sighing, Lyla copied Jamie's hairstyle and she shook her head. "I haven't spoken to him since this morning when he left for work."

Shutting her locker door, Jamie and herself quickly began walking up to the main level.

"I'm sure he's fine," Jamie said, a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "He's probably getting caught up in this too. Can you imagine how much paperwork would need to be done after this?"

Lyla shook her head, the beeping sounds coming from rooms around them and general chaos surrounding them made her more anxious. "Shane would not be the one doing the paperwork. He hates busy work."

Coming up to the elevators, Lyla pressed the up button while Jamie stood with her and waited. "I just don't understand why he's not answering. If it's him in the surgery I don't think I'll be much help." That was an understatement.

The elevator dinged signaling its arrival. "I'm sure you'll be fine and he's fine too," Jamie reassured her. "At the one in a billion chance it is him, page me ASAP and you can cover my rounds and I'll fill in."

The doors opened, and Lyla blew out a breath and nodded.

 **/**

Watching Carl cling to his mother while she delivered news of his father broke Shane's heart. The ten-year-old boy clung to his mother tightly, crying into her chest as she knelt in front of him and squeezed him close. Shane could tell by the way her face tightened she was fighting back tears, putting on a brave face for her son.

Shane sniffled, feeling pressure in the back of his own eyes. Looking down, Shane let his hands hang off the belt-loops of his pants. The hot sun beat down on the back of his neck as he took a deep breath. He might hate Lori, but goddamn he would never wish this pain on anyone. He certainly didn't want his best friend in the condition he was in and he didn't want to be the bearer of news, but he owed Rick that.

After collecting himself and giving Lori and Carl a few moments of privacy, Shane picked his head up and began to walk over. Exhaling slowly to gather himself before he went over, he needed to treat this like any other crime. Detaching himself was the only way he would be able to help effectively.

Now standing a few feet away, Shane coughed lightly, getting Lori's attention. "I can take you to the hospital if you'd like. I can have another officer drive your car back to your house."

Lori's mouth opened and shut as she kept stroking the back of Carl's head. "I-I don't know. I need to go home. I-I need-"

"You're in no condition to drive," Shane stated in tone that made room for no argument. "Let me help you with this."

He knew his look was pleading and the look she gave him told him she understood. They had too much history between them to not be able to communicate silently.

Lori slowly nodded. "Okay."

 **/**

Walking out of the surgery room, Lyla was pale and shaky and felt a hundred different emotions. The last thing she expected to see was Rick lying on that surgery table. She hated that for a split second she had a moment of great relief when she realized it wasn't Shane and then an unbearable amount of shame and guilt that she felt that way. Then having to focus extensively on the surgeon's orders when all she wanted to do was call Shane and see where the hell he was.

Having to walk through the waiting area to get to the lockers downstairs, fate seemed to be on Lyla's side as at the exact moment she was walking through the lobby, Shane was walking in.

With a distraught Carl and a clearly shell-shocked Lori.

Immediately they made eye contact and Lyla was sure she stopped breathing although her heart was pounding. He stared at her for a moment, before escorting Lori and her son to a few chairs. He murmured something to them before making his way over to her.

Lyla was frozen in her spot, her feelings bubbling to the surface. Lori didn't spare her a glance as Shane approached her. Now inches away from her, Lyla closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, savoring his scent and trying to grasp that he was really okay.

"Do you know how he is?" Shane asked, his body rigid, his face serious.

Lyla opened her eyes and tilted her head back an inch to look up at him. "His surgery just finished," Lyla replied in a shaky voice. "The doctor is just getting the last of his vitals before he talks to family members."

"But how is he?"

Lyla could tell what he was really asking and her eyes watered. "Shane… I'm really not allowed to say anything about patients. Confidenti-"

"Goddammit, Lyla," Shane cursed, his hand coming over to hold onto her waist tightly. His eyes desperate. "Fuck confidentiality. How is he doing?"

"His heart stopped twice," she said quickly, her own hand coming to rest on top of his. She circled his wrist with hers' and hated how relieved she felt feeling how alive and strong he was in front of her. "He had internal bleeding and right now he's in a medically induced coma to deal with the blunt trauma to his head."

"Jesus."

"I, um, I was really scared," she whispered quietly, looking down. "I just heard an officer was wounded and you weren't answering and I thought-"

Before she could finish talking, Shane wrapped her in a tight hug. She squeezed her eyes shut and held him just as tight, feeling his heart beat against her cheek.

"I'm sorry I put you through that," he said after a few minutes of silence. "I didn't mean to, I swear. There was just so much shit going on, I had a million and one different things to do. God, the last thing I wanted to do was scare you."

She nodded against him. "I know."

He pulled back from her. "Are you leaving now?"

"I'm off duty, yeah. But I'll stay here with you. I know this can't be easy and I'd like to be here for you."

He gave her a soft look and twirled some strands of her ponytail. "I love you. Right now, what would help me most, is knowing that you're waiting for me at my place. The idea of you resting in my bed is the only thing that will keep me sane."

Before she could help herself, Lyla's eyes went past Shane's shoulder and over to where Lori was. She didn't say anything, but she knew he saw where her eyes drifted.

"I won't lie to you," he said, answered her unanswered question. "It's not that I don't want you here but you and her aren't the best of friends. I don't want to be displaying that much affection in front of her when her husband is in a fucking coma."

Instead of being mad at his confession, Lyla's heart hurt for him-and Lori. So, she nodded and reached up to stroke her hand over his cheek. "Okay," she said softly. "I'll be waiting for you at your house."

He closed his eyes and Lyla could feel him sigh in relief. Shane bent slightly and brushed his lips across hers. Once. Twice.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I have a vision for this story, I swear. I'm just having a super hard time executing it. I just want to get to the walkers already lol. Thanks for your patience with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you see in this story other than obvious original characters such as Lyla Dixon and any other original characters you may meet, as well as, any original plots and story arcs.  
**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**  
 _Friday, August 27th, 2010_  
 _Harrison Memorial Hospital_  
 _11:00 AM_

"Do you still want to get together for dinner tonight?" Lyla asked, holding her cellphone between her ear and shoulder while she looked through files, searching for Rick's. "It's been a while since we all got together."

"Sure," Daryl answered her, his voice clear and devoid of emotion, as usual. "I think it'll be good for you and Merle to air this shit out. This shit has been going on for too long."

Lyla agreed whole-heartedly. She loved her oldest brother more than anyone, she hated this awkward dance they seemed to be doing around each other.

"Is he still mad?" she asked quietly.

She heard Daryl sigh and could picture him rubbing his eyes. "I kinda think he's more hurt than anything. You kept this secret from him for months, Ly. You're his baby, he's not gonna like the idea of you with anyone. Much less the way he found out about it."

Lyla could understand, to a point. "Daryl, he shot my boyfriend."

"Who is fine," Daryl countered back. "Come over around seven. I'll pick up Chinese on my way home."

Looking up when she heard footsteps approach her, Lyla couldn't stop the small grin that came over her face as she saw her favorite cop walking toward her. "Sounds good."

She had just hung up when Shane reach her. He leaned over the counter separating them and gave her a swift kiss. Her heart fluttered and her eyes drifted closed. This relationship might be causing anxiety with her and her brothers but damn, the minute Shane touched her she just relaxed.

"How's it going?" He asked after he broke contact.

Pity. But she knew why he was here on his lunch break.

"He's still under," she answered him softly. "The doctor said if the swelling goes down in his brain, he'll slowly start taking him out from the medically induced coma."

Shane nodded, almost like he expected that answer. "And you? You doing okay? I know we've been getting a lot of complaints about people attacking others. Have you had any problems?"

Her knight in shining armor. But all these crazy reports were making her a tad nervous. Never had she had so many patients admitted to psych in two days.

"There have been a lot of people admitted over the last few days," she confided. "Do you wanna go to his room? We can talk more there." Lyla didn't want to tell him about the state of emergency she heard the doctors talking about.

"Sure."

Shane followed her to Rick's room. The steady beeping of the heart machine filling the silence. The small click of the shutting door followed.

"What's going on?" Shane asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lyla began changing Rick's empty I.V. bag for a fresh one. "I overheard the ending of a conference yesterday. I guess with the state of emergency declared, part of the army might be coming."

She cast a look over to him, frowning when he didn't look surprised. "You knew about it?"

"Ly, I'm law enforcement. Of course, I know."

Well, excuse her.

Almost as if he could tell he had said the wrong, Shane sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just on edge. They're landing here sometime today. I gotta get Carl from school early today. Then after that, I gotta run back to the station."

Lyla couldn't help but tense up. She knew Shane was taking the brunt of a protective and supporting role for the Grimes family while Rick was in this condition. Shane's responsibility was one of the things she loved most about him. But she couldn't help but feel like Lori was taking advantage of this entire situation.

But she didn't want to add any more stress onto Shane's shoulders. So, Lyla simply said, "I'm here if you need anything."

She finished changing the I.V. and butterflies erupted in her stomach as his strong arms banded around her waist. "I love you, you know that?"

Lyla grinned at his words and turned around in his arms. Her arms swung around his shoulders. "I know. I love you too."

It was so easy to say that to him these days.

The beginnings of a smile began to overtake Shane's face before commotion began to be heard throughout the hospital.

"What the hell?" Lyla asked, moving away from Shane and made her way to the door.

Shane beat her to it. He hastily shoved her behind him. "No way am I letting you out there. Let me see what's going on."

Lyla rolled her eyes as Shane started to open the door. "It's probably a patient gone rogue. You've seen how crazy everyone has been acting lately. They probably just need to be sedated."

Just as she finished her sentence gunfire was heard. Running footsteps and yelling became even louder. Automatic gunfire blasted through the hall.

"What the hell is going on?" Lyla asked, her feet frozen behind Shane.

Shane didn't answer though. He merely opened the door and peeked out. She saw his entire body tense, his stance, which just before had been relaxed, was now rigid with tension. And fear?

A minute later, the entire building shook. The power went out. The beeping that had been coming from Rick's machine stopped.

Quickly, Shane shut the door. "Get down behind the bed. Now."

"What?" Lyla asked, confused and fearful. Shane merely grabbed her arm and he began ushering her to where he commanded her to go. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but the army's here and they're shooting first and asking questions later." Shane got down behind her. "Be quiet. I saw them checking rooms."

As soon as the sentence left his mouth, Lyla heard the door open. Sweat began to gather on her brow, her hands shook as she heard a man yell, "Clear!"

The door shut a minute later, and she released a breath. But she didn't have much time to process anything. Shane was yanking her up a second later.

"I gotta get you out of here."

Suddenly, Lyla couldn't breathe. "Shane, I can't- I don't. What's happening?"

She was breathing but she couldn't get any air. Her heart was racing, her knees buckled from her standing position and she fell into a sitting position on Rick's bed. She hadn't felt like this since her dad was alive. Her breathing was hard and erratic, tears formed in her eyes.

Lyla heard Shane curse and a second later he was crouching in front of her. His hands cupped her face and his brown eyes looked into her own deeply.

"Breathe, Lyla. I'm right here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"But, why are they shooting people? I thought the army wasn't coming until later? Why-"

The building harshly shook again. The whirring of planes now could be heard in the distance.

"I don't know what's going on," Shane admitted, his own breathing coming harder. "But I do know I gotta get you outta here and somewhere safe. I'm gonna take you back to the station and-"

"Wait, my brothers!" Lyla yelled and pushed Shane away to stand. "I have to get to Daryl and Merle. I have no idea if they're okay or what's going on outside the hospital."

Shane stared at her for a minute. "I gotta get to Carl and Lori. I have to make sure they're okay."

Lyla's jaw dropped. "What? No, Shane, we have to get out of here together. If this is as bad as it seems my brothers and I have a cabin about an hour away from here. We can go there and wait for this craziness to die down." She grabbed his hands in hers. "Don't leave me."

 **/**

Shane was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Automatic gunfire was still going off. Yelling could still be heard and people groaning, and gurgling seemed to be happening more than the actual yelling. Rick was as good as dead, and his girlfriend was having a panic attack. He still needed to get to Lori and Carl and make sure they were safe, and he had to keep them safe.

For Rick.

"We don't have time for this." Shane ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I can take you to the station. You can call your brothers there, Carl's a kid. I need to get to him. He's already lost one parent. I can't let him lose two."

Shane watched as Lyla's beautiful blue eyes began to grow wet. She was scared and so was he, but he needed to be strong for her right now.

"Let's just get to the parking lot," she answered after a moment. "I can drive to my brother's house."

"Lyla."

She put a hand up. "No, Shane. I respect what you have to do, I do. But you have to take care of yours and I need to take care of mine. I need to get to Merle and Daryl."

They did not have time for this.

Drawing his gun, Shane made eye contact with Lyla. "Stay behind me." He walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Hold onto my belt loop and do not say anything. We need to be silent."

He watched her nod and she walked over to him, doing as he instructed. When he felt her hands on him, Shane pushed the door the rest of the way opened. What had been a neat and clean hallway just a half hour before, now looked like a war zone. The lights were flickering as the generator desperately tried to power the hospital, papers were everywhere. Blood spattered on the wall.

Bodies on the floor.

Shane grit his teeth and he heard Lyla's sharp intake of breath. She was shocked.

Yeah, so was he.

Just as he began walking toward where the emergency exit was, Shane stopped in his tracks. Lyla bumped into his back but froze as she saw what he saw.

Corpses walking. Like actual dead people up and walking.

"Shane…"

He didn't respond. Shane kept his gun drawn and slowly walked backward. "This way."

 **/**

The outside was even worse than the inside. Car horns were blaring, people were screaming. The air was filled with smoke from fires that were not being contained. Lyla didn't know how to process any of this, so she did what she did best. Ignored it.

She didn't even protest when Shane quickly put her in his squad car. She sat stiffly in the passenger seat while he ran around and got into the drivers.

"I'll drop you off at Daryl's." Shane began to drive out of the crowded and hectic parking lot. Lyla's jaw dropped as she watched his car pass a tank. "I'm gonna ask you to stay there while I get Lori and Carl. I will meet you back there."

"My brothers won't want to stay any longer than necessary," she responded, her eyes wide as she took in the chaos happening in her town. "We'll probably head right to the cabin. I can give a map to get there."

Shane nodded. "That works."

Lyla absentmindedly directed Shane to her brother's house. Looking out the window as people attacked one another. Cars crashed into buildings.

"What is going on?" she asked quietly.

Shane didn't answer. Instead, he clicked on his radio and immediately reports of chaos began to come through. He unclipped his handheld and brought it to his mouth.

"This Officer Shane Walsh. What's going on Diane?"

Diane's voice came through, breaking up. "Crazy… At the station… Generator going out…"

Then nothing but white noise.

Shane cursed. "Diane? Diane?! This is Shane, do you copy?"

Nothing.

Lyla released a shaky breath. "That's not good."

Shane pulled into the driveway of Daryl's place. He parked the car and exited as she did. Daryl opened the door just as they began walking up to it. "Hurry up and get in."

Shane and Lyla quickly hustled in. Lyla noticed that bags were already packed, and a familiar 'meow' was heard from the other room.

"You got Gizmo?" Lyla asked in a soft voice, walking over to Daryl and hugging him tightly.

Daryl wasn't the touchy-feely type, but he hugged her back tightly before releasing her. "Yeah, I didn't know if you were gonna have time to get to your place. I got some of your shit." He looked over her shoulder at Shane and nodded.

His way of saying thank you for getting Lyla here safe.

"We should get going to the cabin. Merle's already on his way there. I called him before lines went out." Daryl began shouldering bags. "We're staying there till this shit dies down."

Lyla followed him out with bags as did Shane, loading them into the back bed of his blue pick-up truck. "I'll meet ya there," Shane said, brushing his hand down Lyla's cheek softly. "I might have a plus two."

Daryl scoffed. "We ain't runnin' a bed and breakfast."

Lyla turned to Daryl incredulously. "Daryl. He's coming whether you or Merle like it. So, I suggest you get used to the idea."

Lyla watched as her older brother rolled his eyes and laugh to himself. "Yeah, if he makes it." He swiftly turned around and began to walk back into the house. "We're leaving in five."

Brothers.

Turning back to Shane, Lyla wrapped him in a tight hug. His hands banded around her waist tightly and she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll meet you there. I promise."

She nodded shakily, knowing he meant to keep that promise.

"Here," Lyla broke away from him and opened the passenger door of Daryl's truck. Withdrawing an extra map from the glove compartment and not the one in the passenger mirror, Lyla opened it. "The cabin is right off the highway. When you get off this exit, make a right at the stop sign and just keep going straight. It's pretty far deep but I'll keep the lantern on outside, so you can find. It."

Shane's face was set in stony determination. "I'll find it."

"I know you will."

Shane folded the map and took it from her. Abruptly, he cupped the back of her head. "I love you."

His mouth crashed over hers. Lyla's breath caught and she held onto his sides tightly. Her eyes began to water behind her closed lids, but she hardened herself. Shane was going to be fine. She focused on his lips dancing against hers. In a few hours, she would see him at the cabin.

He would be fine.

"Alright, break it up, kids." Daryl came out, holding Gizmo's small traveling bag and locked his door behind him. "Time to go, Ly."

Shane and Lyla moved apart from one another and her officer helped her into the car. Daryl got in next to her and put Gizmo between them, then started the truck.

"I will see you in a little bit."

Lyla nodded and caressed his face smiling slightly when he leaned into her touch. "I know. And when I see you, I'm gonna kill you for doing this."

A naughty smirk came over Shane's face. "With pleasure."

"I need you to back your car out," Daryl said, ruining their moment. He squinted his eyes at them. "Ya might not want to do this shit in front of Merle. He's a mean fuck who already doesn't like ya."

Shane's eyebrows raised. "Noted."

 **/**  
 _3:00 PM_  
 _Grimes' House_

Shane watched as Lori hectically ran around her house. Throwing various things in bags in preparation for leaving her house for an unknown amount of time. He felt for her. Before going to their place, he had gone home. He took his go-bag he always kept just in case of emergencies and traded his police vehicle for his own Jeep Wrangler.

"You got everything, bud?" Shane asked Carl, who was now making his way down the stairs holding a backpack and duffel bag. Shane approved.

Carl nodded. "Y-yeah. I think so."

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, socks, underwear…" Shane began to list things off and Carl nodded for each one. Not like the kid wasn't used to packing for himself, he went on vacation with his parents every summer.

But this wasn't any type of vacation the kid would be used to.

"You almost ready, Lori?" Shane asked, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice but not quite hiding the urgency he felt. "We got about an hour drive ahead of us. I wanna get on the road before it gets even crazier."

If that was possible.

The brunette ran into the parlor and dropped two bags near him. "What do you mean hour? We're not going to Atlanta? To the CDC?"

Shane frowned. "No, that's the last place we should be going. The city is the most populated. I ain't going there and risking all of us." He sighed, guess it was time to tell her where they were going. "We're meeting Lyla and her brothers at their cabin."

Lori's eyes bugged out of her head. "What?!" She yelled. "I am not bringing Carl there. Are you insane?"

Frustrated, Shane threw his arms up. "I don't know what you want me to do Lori! I bring you and him to Atlanta we're all dead. At least this way we have a chance."

"Oh please, you just wanna go there so you can fuck your little girlfriend," Lori replied callously. "Don't stand here and lie to me and say this is for our benefit."

Shane's control snapped. "I do want to see my girlfriend, Lori. Do you understand what I gave up coming here?" He asked her angrily, forgetting Carl was in the next room and could hear them. "I could have been on my way to safety with the love of my life but instead I'm stuck here, in danger, trying to convince my dead best friend's wife to come with me so I can keep her safe." He shook his head angrily and laugh disbelievingly. "Check your fucking privilege, woman."

"If you don't want to be here then go!" Lori yelled, pointed to her closed front door. "Nobody is making you do this."

"I don't want Shane to go," Carl's little voice cut through their argument, forcing them both to stop and look at him, holding onto his backpack and duffel bag tightly. "I feel safe with him."

Lori released a breath and a ran a hand through her curled hair. She looked away from both of them and didn't say anything.

Fuck's sake. The last thing he wanted to do was traumatize Carl anymore. He walked away from Lori and patted Carl's head affectionately as he walked past him. "Five minutes."

 **/**  
 _7:00 PM_

The sun was starting to set, and Shane, Lori, and Carl were stuck on the highway. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. The exit they needed to get off of was so close. Five more minutes driving and they would have been home-free.

Carl sat obediently in the back seat, quietly reading one of his comic books.

Poor kid. Shane felt for him. Losing a parent is the end of the world for some, for Carl, it seemed like it would mean that literally.

Lori, however, wasn't so patient. "What is taking so long?"

"I don't know," Shane answered. He unclipped his seatbelt and opened his door. "Stay in here with Carl. I'm gonna walk ahead and see what's going on."

It seemed like others had Shane's idea because many people were strolling along the highway too. Small conversations could be heard but Shane ignored them for the most part. Nobody seemed to know what was going on.

This highway was the highway that connected to another major highway, one that led to Atlanta. Shane should have guessed that this would be an issue. Part of him wanted to tell Lori and Carl to get their things and they'd walk to rest of the way to the cabin, but it would be dark soon and he didn't want to be out there with those things. Besides, he didn't even really know where he was going.

"Is that Carol Peletier?"

Lori's voice behind him startled Shane, he turned around with a curse to see the petite brunette behind him. "Lori, I said to stay in the car. What about Carl?"

"I took the keys and locked up," Lori said, obviously feeling secure that her son was safe. "But I know her, wait."

Before Shane could stop her, Lori walked over to the woman with buzzed gray hair. She leaned against an old yellow Jeep Grand Cherokee, holding a little girl no older than four in her arms. Shane shook his head but reluctantly followed her over.

"-and Ed is somewhere ahead. He's trying to see why we're stuck here," Shane heard Carol finish telling Lori as he approached.

Lori played tenderly ran her hand over the preschooler's blonde head that was rested on Carol's shoulder. "We're curious too. That's why we're out here." Lori looked behind her at Shane and coughed slightly. "Shane, this is Carol Peletier and her daughter Sophia. Carol, this is officer Shane Walsh. He's Rick's partner."

Carol smiled warmly at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Shane nodded at her. "Wish it were under better circumstances though."

"Who the hell are all you folk?" A heavyset man with a mean mug walked over.

Lori stiffened and a curt smile overtook her face, something that told Shane that she didn't like the man. "Ed, nice to see you again."

Ed looked Lori up and down but otherwise ignored her. He turned to Carol. "Get back in the truck. I don't need you causing trouble."

Shane watched as Carol's eyes went downcast and submissively did as she was asked. Just as she was about to go in, a large explosion was heard. Immediately, they looked to where the sound came from. Before their eyes, they watched the town that they loved be bombed.

 **/**  
 _11:00 PM_  
 _Dixon Cabin_

Now changed into sweatpants and a tank top, Lyla sat on the front porch of the cabin with Gizmo in her lap. She stroked him absentmindedly while she looked toward the direction of the road. The minute anybody turned down their long dirt road, she'd be able to see their headlights.

Lyla was growing increasingly worried every minute. Shane should have been here hours ago. The television stopped working, the generators running were the only thing giving the family-sized cabin power.

The screen door creaked open, making Lyla and Gizmo's head turn toward the disturbance. When she saw it was Merle, she tensed. Sure, they had a heartfelt reunion and he was just as happy to see her alive and well like she was with him, but there was an unspoken tension between them. When she told him that Shane was coming with Lori and Carl, he didn't say anything, which was rare. Instead of yelling and arguing, he grabbed his gun and said he was going hunting.

She didn't know if he meant for those dead things or animals.

Merle cracked open a beer and took a seat on the other bench. He didn't say anything and that just made Lyla more on-edge. A volatile Merle she could handle, a hurt Merle she couldn't.

"I'm happy you're okay," Lyla settled on saying softly. Listening to the insects' buzz around her calmed her a bit.

Merle chuckled and drank his beer heartily. "I can't let anythin' happen to me. I gotta take care of ya. Since your man done got himself killed day one."

Her head turned sharply toward him. Fuck this. "I'm sick of your bullshit. I love Shane and he loves me. When he gets here, I expect you to not say 'fuck off' as a greeting."

Merle laughed again, irritating her even more. "So sure he'll get here. Lyla Jane, if he ain't here now, he ain't coming."

Her eyes watered and she looked away from him, instead focusing on the road in the distance. She had the same fears but goddamn, Merle was being such a prick about it.

He must have sensed the change in her though because Merle stood up and walked over to her. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, but she didn't look up at him. "Come inside, Lyla Jane. It's late and it's been a helluva day. I want you to get some rest."

Lyla turned her head up to him, not being able to stop the tear that streaked down her face. "But I need to be here when he comes."

"Lyla…"

Just as she was about to get up and begrudgingly follow Merle's orders, headlights came into view.

"Merle, look!"

Lyla stood quickly, Gizmo jumped off her lap and ran back into the house. Merle followed her line of sight and cursed. Lyla didn't care if he was mad Shane was here, she couldn't explain the relief she felt.

"Damn, how many people did he bring here?" Merle asked angrily. "Fuck. Does he think this is a hotel or some shit?"

Lyla's eyes widened in surprise as she saw multiple cars make their way to the cabin. And was that an R.V.?

She didn't care. He could have brought the entire world population—well what was left of it—and Lyla wouldn't care. Shane was alive and he was here and that was the only thing that mattered to her right now.

The smile overtook her face as she saw Shane's Jeep lead the way before parking near Daryl and Merle's bike. One huge R.V. and van followed, along with two other cars. Lyla didn't focus on those so much. Instead, she watched with uncontained excitement as Shane's car turned off.

She felt frozen, she had started walking off the porch and to the driveway, but her feet seemed to freeze at the bottom of the three steps of the porch. Merle scoffed and she heard the screen door creak open, signaling Daryl had come out.

"I told him, we weren't running a bed and breakfast." She heard Daryl say, exasperated.

"You knew he was comin' with more people?"

"I knew he was coming with a chick and her kid. Not what was left of Georgia."

Lyla ignored her bickering brothers and finally made herself move to where Shane was now exiting his car. Her heart was racing, her hands were shaking. His brown eyes sparkled with exhaustion, but also with relief.

"I told you I'd get here." Were the first words out of his mouth.

She nodded wordlessly and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Just so I could kill you for worrying me like that."

He chuckled but didn't say anything more as his lips met hers in a fiery kiss. She leaned up and kissed him back just as passionately. Her entire body came alive under his touch and for the first time since this morning, she felt as if everything might turn out okay.

"Is this your girlfriend, Shane?"

Shane broke the kiss with Lyla and looked into the Car where a little boy sat, an almost goofy looking smile on his face.

Carl, she gathered.

Lyla blushed, a rarity, and loved that Shane didn't remove his grip from her. "Yeah, buddy. This is Lyla." Shane looked from Carl to Lyla, making her blush, even more, when he smiled at her. "Lyla, this is Carl."

Realizing now that Lori was in the car, Lyla slightly waved to her, not removing her grip from Shane. The rest of the others slowly made their way out of their vehicles.

Which is when Merle's patience ran out.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it," Her eldest brother's raspy voice rang out. "I don't know what officer Walsh has been tellin' you folks but we sure as shit ain't runnin' a B and B. So best get back in your automobiles and get goin'."

Lyla's eyes widened. "Merle!"

"Dammit, Lyla Jane, don't you even start with me." Merle pointed a finger at her, threateningly. "You're lucky I let him and those those two stay. Much less a whole caravan of fuckers I don't know."

When Lyla looked to Daryl for support, he merely shrugged. "Don't look at me. I told you."

The last thing she wanted was an 'I told you so' from Daryl.

"Listen, Merle," Shane started, releasing Lyla and walking over to her brothers. "I know we ain't the best of friends." Merle snorted. "But these people need help. We all have a better chance at surviving until this thing blows over. Strength in numbers."

Her brother was stubborn. Merle crossed his arms over his chest. "More mouths to feed."

Shane put his hands on his hips and looked straight at Merle. "I didn't want to do this," Shane started and shook his head. "Look you owe me for not locking your ass up when you shot me. That could have lasted you a year in prison, possibly more with your record. You wouldn't even be here right now if I had done that."

Lyla froze. Shane decided to now talk about Merle shooting him? In front of everyone? He was giving everyone a horrible first impression of her brother.

Not like Merle was doing a great job of that himself, she thought to herself with a scowl.

Having enough of the boys talking, Lyla walked over and put a hand on Merle's arm. "We can't just send these people back out there. It's not safe. What if it were me? Wouldn't you want someone to be nice enough to give me shelter and security."

Merle softened for a split second before his icy eyes raged again. "Yeah, well, it ain't you." He then directed his glare at Shane. "And I shot you for fucking my baby sister and I had to find out from your buddies at the bar."

"Maybe for the night it won't hurt," Daryl said abruptly, surprising the hell out of Lyla. "Merle lemme talk to you for a minute."

Merle swung his head around to glare at Daryl, but something in his expression made him pause. Without a word, Merle followed Daryl inside. The slamming of the screen door was the only sound for a few seconds.

A young Asian man stepped forward from where he was leaning against the R.V. "So, does that mean we can stay?"

 **/**  
 _Hours later_

Lyla laid down on her bed, grinning like an idiot when she saw Shane open her door and close it behind him. She still wasn't over the shock of seeing him.

"Everybody all settled?" she asked, sitting up from where she was laying down.

She had finally met all the newcomers and she liked them, for the most part. The oldest man, Dale, was a sweetheart and she liked his niece Amy but her sister Andrea seemed to have a stick up her ass—but she was trying not to judge since this was probably the worst day of all of their lives. They had found and picked up a small Asian man, Glenn, who was delivering a pizza when shit hit the fan. He was a quirky thing. The African American woman, Jacqui was sweet and she accompanied a man who introduced himself as 'T-Dog' and Jim, who apparently all were coming from a late church service. The Morales family seemed sweet, Juan and Claire were a kind married a couple with two quiet kids, Matt and Sarah. She despised the last man she met, Ed Peletier and his wife Carol was a submissive little thing, ever obedient to her husband's demands. Their daughter, Sophia, was cute though.

Shane nodded with a heavy sigh and began to shrug out of his t-shirt, next came off his shoes. "Dale and his nieces are sleeping in their R.V., Glenn decided to bunk with them. Morales took the living room couches with Jacqui, T-Dog, and Jim. The Peletier's preferred to sleep in their car. Lori and Carl have the guest room."

Across the hall.

Lyla held out her hand for Shane to join her and he did so eagerly. She reached over to turn off the light and they were covered in darkness. All Lyla felt was peace. Their world was falling apart but, for right now, she in Shane's arms and they had both survived their chaotic surroundings and made it back to each other. Like they promised.

"I love you," Shane said softly, kissing her lips gently, as if she might break.

Lyla grinned and kissed him back. "I love you too."

They didn't say anything for a long while. Just held each other and lazily kissed one another, both overcome with exhaustion, their adrenaline of the day finally wearing off.

"So, what do we do next?" Lyla asked softly. The future seemed so unclear now.

Shane sighed and held her tighter. "We take it one day at a time, Lil Bird."

* * *

 **A/N: Two updates in one week? Is it Christmas or what? I'm on spring break so I figure I should finally finish this project. I was going to split this chapter but I decided against it, hope you're all okay with that! I like the way it looks having five chapters for a sequel .. idk I have OCD or something. The prequel is officially over and boy am I glad lol. I'm so excited to write about season one and finally start incorporating walkers into the story. I have so many ideas! Keep your eye out for the first chapter of " The Walking Dead: New Beginnings". I'll probably start posting this summer, but don't hold me to that because I'm not reliable haha. As always, thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites! They motivate me more than you know. See ya soon!  
**


End file.
